Life goes on
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: A time for healing. It helps to heal with friends.
1. Chapter 1

Sidney Freeman comes walking down a long porch with several chairs on it, fishing supplies; a swing at one end and he sees Hawkeye Pierce come walking up to him with ease and a little girl of 4 years old and she goes running up to Sidney and gleefully says,

"Uncle Sidney!"

Sidney has his hands in his pockets and smiles down at her and says:

"Sunny! What have you and daddy been doing?"

She looks back at Hawkeye and smiles and says,

"Daddy and I just came back from the post office!" "Oh? Have you been there before?" "In the car, this is the first time Daddy and I walked"

He smiles and sits down and says,

"It's good to walk"

Hawkeye sits down next to Sidney then says to Sunny,

"Sunny, go take this to Grandpa" "Okay, daddy. See you later Uncle Sidney!"

"Goodbye Sweetheart, I'll see you later"

She gets the mail from Hawkeye and runs off to find her grandfather then when Hawkeye is sure she is gone, he asks Sidney,

"How is she?"

Sidney just gives his Sidney smile then says,

"She'll be all right, it's just going to take time"

Hawkeye looks down at his hands and sighs then Sidney asks,

"When did she come?"

Hawkeye looks up and says,

"About 4 weeks ago, she just showed up and came in and after about 2 weeks, I figured I better call you"

Sidney looks out at the beautiful Maine scenery then says;

"She's been through a lot, four marriages and 3 miscarriages, but…she'll be all right"

Hawkeye looks around then asks,

"But why did she come here?"

Sidney looks at him then asks,

"She's come here every time, why should this be different?" Hawkeye just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Somehow it just feels different"

Sidney thinks and says,

"It's just her reaction, it's scaring you"

Hawkeye smiles and says.

"Yes, it's worse than mine isn't it?"

Sidney laughs.

Hawkeye looks at him then asks him,

"You never did tell me, how come it was so easy for me to get you and you just come down here for 2 weeks? What about your wife? son?"

Sidney gives his known half smile then says very simply to Hawkeye,

"You won't like it" "Sidney, there's a lot of things I don't like in this world….come on, just tell me"

Sidney sighs then shifts uncomfortably in the chair then says,

"About 6 months after I first showed you and Trapper that picture of Sam…he died"

Hawkeye looks at him and his eyes grow bigger and bigger then he says,

"What?"

Sidney shakes his head and says,

"Susan didn't tell me, said that she was worried how I would take it in the middle of a war"

Hawkeye gives his sarcastic smile and asks,

"You're a psychiatrist, what could she be thinking about?"

Sidney just shrugs his shoulders then says,

"It was pneumonia…so shortly after Susan told me; I just drifted around….almost let my

license lapse but then I realized; Sam wouldn't want this. So I got myself together, I did let go of my practice, but then you called and I came up here"

Comfortable silence comes between the two old friends and Hawkeye then says,

"So you came up here to be with the crazies huh?"

Sidney smiles then asks,

"So, what's the uh, story about Sunny?"

Hawkeye's mouth comes into a mile wide grin then he starts off by asking Sidney,

"Do you remember my cousin Billy?" "The one who pushed you into the water?"

Hawkeye gives a little laugh then says,

"Yeah, well, he died, not long after I got home. Car accident with his wife, the baby lived and dad and I were her only living relatives so…" "It wasn't hard?"

Hawkeye shakes his head and says,

"Surprisingly, no. Sure, I almost called you but it's been relatively easy"

Sidney looks at Sunny in the kitchen with Daniel and asks,

"Is she Korean?"

Hawkeye laughs and says,

"Yes. She is. Um, her mother was one of the lucky ones. Well, not too lucky , Sunny was two years old before they got out of that nightmare, but her mother had relatives that got her out of there"

They fall again into a comfortable silence then Sunny comes running out with a envelope and says,

"Daddy, this one is for you" "Thank you Sunny"

He looks down and looks at the return address and smiles and says,

"Hey! It's from B.J.!"

Sidney says,

"What does he say?"

Hawkeye opens the letter with excitement and reads it then says,

"He wants us to come out! He went back to medical school and got his license in pediatrics and just want us to come celebrate!" "Well, I think you should, it will be good for you"

Hawkeye thinks on something then asks Sidney,

"Yeah but do you think it will be good for her?"

Sidney looks back in the house then turns back to Hawkeye and says,

"I think it will be great for her"

Hawkeye thinks on it then asks,

"Will you come?" "I wouldn't miss it"

Hawkeye stands up then says,

"Let's go tell her"

They all get up to go into the house.

**A/N—I can't remember Sidney's wife's name so I picked Susan but I am almost positive Sam was the boy's name.**

**If anybody knows if Billy is the correct name of Hawkeye's cousin, please tell me.**

**Otherwise, please, enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sunny

Sunny stands in front of her dad, Hawkeye and he opens a bedroom door and Margaret sits in a chair looking out the window with tears in her eyes but as soon as she sees the little girl, the tears dry up.

Sunny runs over to her and bounces up on her lap causing Margaret to laugh and she asks,

"What is this? You're bouncing like a rabbit!"

Sunny laughs and she says,

"Daddy says we are going on a trip!"

Margaret looks up at Hawkeye and he sits down in a nearby chair and says,

"Yeah, I got a letter from B.J., he wants us to come out to California"

She laughs and says,

"Well, maybe you but I don't know about me..."

He interrupts her and says,

"He said he wants all of us. It's a celebration, he got his predicted license and he wants to celebrate"

She looks doubtful then says,

"Well, I..."

He looks up at Sidney and says,

"Sidney's coming also, our very own psychiatrist coming. What could be better?" She laughs at that then Sidney says.

"It'll be good for you Margaret"

Sunny then says,

"Please Aunt Margaret? please come"

Margaret looks at her and Margaret smiles and laughs then says,

"I'll come. You can only resist so many sad bunny eyes"

Sunny jumps down and yells,

"Yeah!"

Hawkeye looks at Sidney and smiles of relief then says,

"I'll go make the plane reservations"

He quickly goes to the door as if Margaret will change her mind if he doesn't.

[

A few days later, Daniel drives them all to the airport. Hawkeye, Margaret, Sidney and Sunny. Hawkeye looks over at his father who you can easily tell is very upset and Hawkeye says,

"Are you going to be mad forever dad?"

He sighs then says,

"I just don't like the idea of my granddaughter going, that's all"

Hawkeye then says,

"We'll why don't you come with us?"

The man thinks about that then shakes his head and says,

"I got to much to do being the only doctor in town while you are going footloose in California"

Hawkeye laughs then Daniel says,

"You better take care of my granddaughter"

Sunny is standing up in the back seat by Margaret and she says,

"He will Grandpa!"

They all laugh ( except for Daniel ) and as they get closer to the airport, Margaret notices little Sunny's fingers clutching her tighter and tighter. She doesn't say anything at first, but her little fingers dig in deeper and Margaret says,

"Honey, loosen your fingers a bit"

Sunny does only a little.

The planes from the airport fly in.

Daniel parks and the men get out to get the luggage. Margaret opens the door and she gets Sunny in her arms then…a big airplane makes a lot of noise and Sunny screams and clutches Margaret. Hawkeye and the others all ask,

"What is it?"

Another plane comes and the child screams even louder and Margaret says,

"I don't know! She just started!"

Sidney looks up and sees a airplane flying overhead and says,

"It's the planes! It's got to be it!"

Hawkeye rushes over and tries to comfort her daughter by saying,

"Honey, it's all right, daddy's here!"

She just screams even louder and grips Margaret even tighter and Sidney says,

"We'll never get her on the plane Hawkeye and I don't think we should try!"

Hawkeye turns to his dad and says,

"Dad! Go cancel our tickets! I'm not doing this to her! We'll drive!"

Daniel rushes in the airport to go cancel the tickets and people stare at Margaret and the men trying to comfort the little girl.

[

Later, they are all in a park in Maine. Margaret and Sunny are happily blowing bubbles over by the swings. Hawkeye and Sidney are walking side by side and Hawkeye asks,

"What happened back there Sidney?"

Sidney looks around then asks Hawkeye,

"Didn't you tell me that she was two when she got out of Korea?"

Hawkeye thinks then says,

"Two, maybe a little older"

Sidney sadly shakes his head then says,

"I think she was having post traumatic shocks"

Hawkeye's eyes bulge out and he says,

"But she was only two"

Sidney shakes his head and says,

"I'm not a child psychiatrist but even at that age, the mind is a very powerful thing. And back then Hawkeye, the planes and the bombing were nightly, sometimes daily."

Hawkeye looks at her as Margaret puts her in a swing and he asks,

"We'll she be all right?"

Sidney shakes his head in wonder then says,

"She'll be all right but I wouldn't suggest trying to put her on a plane"

Hawkeye shakes his head and Daniel comes and says,

"Okay, I arranged for you to rent a car across to California"

Hawkeye says,

"Thanks dad"

He folds his arms over his chest then says,

"I still don't like her going but I do feel better that it's not on a plane"

Sidney looks at him and says,

"Grandfather's intuition?"

He shakes his head and Hawkeye and Sidney laugh and Hawkeye says,

"Dad never did trust planes" "If God had intended man to fly, we would have wings" Daniel grumbles.

Hawkeye and Sidney laugh as they watch Sunny and Margaret.


	3. Chapter 3 Hawkeye and Margret argue

**A/N-I'm sorry for not updating sooner, just that life and other stories get in the way. Big thanks to The People's Sgt. for helping me with the road trip, if you haven't noticed, this is my 2nd road trip story in M*A*S*H. I guess I see more possibilities in road trip stories.**

"Why don't you all just want until tomorrow to go, it's already mid day" says Daniel. Hawkeye looks at Sunny and Margaret still playing and he says, "No, we already lost time, a road trip takes a long time, we need to get going" "Fine" grumbles grandfather Daniel and Hawkeye laughs a silent laugh then he says,

"Sunny! Come say goodbye to grandpa! We need to get going!" Sunny comes running ahead of Margaret and falls into her grandfather's waiting arms. They give each other a big hug and he goes with them all to the waiting 1956 Chevy Bel Air. He shakes Sidney's hand, hugs Margaret and goes over and shakes Hawkeye's hand and hugs him then Hawkeye gets in with tears in his eyes and he drives off.

Sidney then asks Hawkeye, "Which way are we going?" Hawkeye thinks for a few minutes then says, "I thought we would go to New Hampshire first and then we'll see"

Margaret speaks up and says, "I hope you drive better around the states than you did in Korea" Sunny then says, "He will Aunt Margaret, daddy can do anything!" Hawkeye smiles at his young daughter and looks at her through the rear view mirror with Margaret holding her.

{

They drive into a town, Hawkeye stops the car and shakes Sidney who has fallen asleep on the passenger side and he says "Everybody wake up!" Margaret opens her eyes and asks, "Where are we?" Hawkeye opens his map and says, "We're in New Hampshire but where I don't know"

She looks around then says, "Well, that sign that says 'Welcome to Keene might help"

He looks up and sees it and smiles then asks, "Okay, so here's the next question, where do we sleep tonight? You want to stop here or keep going to Massachusetts?"

Sidney looks at Margaret who says, "Oh, let's stop here Pierce, a car is no place for a child to sleep in or any of us, really"

He says, "Okay, well, let's drive around looking for a place"

They drive around until the find a hotel that says, 'Keene Inn'. Sidney says, "This looks like a nice place" Margaret says, "Yeah, to sleep and leave" Hawkeye opens the door and gets out and he says, "Now Margaret, give it a chance, it's better than sleeping in a tent with rats as bunkmates. We also have to be careful what we spend, we are going across the U.S. of A." Margaret sighs and says, "Come on Sunny"

They get out and look around and across from them is a park with slides, swing sets and sand boxes. Sunny's face lights up and she says, "I want to go there!"

Hawkeye says, "No honey, we have to check in and it's getting dark" Margaret laughs and says, "I'll take her Pierce, just go get us a couple of rooms then go across the street over there and get us some hamburgers"

He cocks his eyebrow and asks, "Are you sure?" Margaret shakes her head and she takes Sunny to the park and Hawkeye and Sidney go into the motel.

{

A few hours later, Margaret and Sunny go into a hotel room and Sunny immediately falls to sleep on the bed. A soft knock comes on Margaret's door, and Hawkeye peeks his head in and he sees his sleeping daughter and he starts to motion to go get her and Margaret pushes him out and softly closes the door then she asks,

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye answers, "I was just going to go get her to take her to her room"

Margaret shakes her head vehemently then says, "She's doing just fine where she is, let her sleep"

He then says, "Margaret, she needs to be in her room with her things and her father"

Margaret looks shocked then says, "A little girl alone in a hotel room? NO!"

Hawkeye tries to keep his cool then says, "Sidney's in the same room"

She then says, "That makes it worse!" "Margaret, she's in my house with just my father and I!" "Yes, but in her own room and in her own bed! Now, she's staying with me! Sidney, tell him I'm right about this!"

Sidney smiles and puts his hands up and says, "I'm staying out of this"

Margaret puts her foot down then says, "Well, she's staying with me, end of discussion" "Grrr, is it going to be like this whole trip?"

She smiles and says, "YES"

She turns and opens the door, and goes in and closes the door in Hawkeye's face and when she goes in, his anger disappears and he smiles and Sidney says, "You let her win didn't you?"

Hawkeye just answers by way of a smile then he says, "Margaret's back, don't you see?"

Sidney smiles and they turn and go down to their room and Sidney says just as he lays on his bed, "I think Margaret was right" Hawkeye smiles as he lays on his bed.


	4. Chapter Sidney's Memories

**A/N-I am SO sorry for taking so long to update, I've been going though a lot emotionally and just haven't been able to make myself sit down and write. Right now, a friend of mine, her name is Kim and she's in the hospital with a nervous breakdown, please pray for her.**

Hawkeye and his daughter with two of his best friends, Margaret Houlihan and Dr. Sidney Freeman walk into a Sidney's apartment in Buffalo, New York. Sunny wiggles her small hand out of her dad's hand and goes running over the large apartment squealing and all the grown ups laugh. Sidney says to them, "Come on, let's go sit down" They all walk over to the couch and when Hawkeye sits down, a toy squeals and Hawkeye turns around and picks up a little rubber duck and he gives a faint smile then asks, "When was the last time you were here Sidney?"

Sidney sits back and thinks then says, " Three months after Sam was born" Hawkeye puts down the toy on the coffee table then says, "That long?" Sidney shakes his head then says, "We lived in Long Island, this was only a pit stop for the weekends...and I would come here on late nights at the office" Small tears start to come out of Sidney's eyes then Hawkeye clears his throat then asks his friend, "Why don't you tell us about the last time you remember Sam being here?" Sidney smiles then says, "You don't want to hear that" Hawkeye shakes his head firmly then says, "Yes, I do" Margaret sits down and says, "Oh yes, I want to hear" Tears come to Sidney's eyes and he says, "It wasn't that he did much, he was still so tiny...just three months old but..." Hawkeye says, "It's the memories" The tears stream down Sidney's cheeks and he says, "Yeah...he was about where Sunny is now, the wife had put him down on a blanket by the window and we didn't expect him to move from that spot , being so young but...he rolled over! That's all he did, roll over and it made us the happiest parents in the world"

Margaret and Hawkeye smile then Sidney asks Hawkeye, "Is it enough for a lifetime?" Hawkeye takes his friends hand then says, "Yeah" Hawkeye then clutches him in a bear hug while the tears stream from Sidney and Margaret cries while Sunny looks at them confused but quiet.

**A/N-I apologize for it being such a short chapter but it's all the emotion I could muster right now.**

**Please remember Kim.**


	5. Chapter 5 Pennsylvania

**A/N-I'm sorry I have been away for so long, I've just went through 3 months of depression and I couldn't write hardly anything down. **

**The last we saw of Hawkeye, Margaret, Sidney and Sunny was in New York, somebody pointed out my lack of knowledge about the New York driving area! Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Hawkeye was driving and he looked back in the rear view mirror and saw Margaret just silently looking out the window, he looked over at Sidney in the passenger seat and they look at each other. Hawkeye looks out his window and he says, "Margaret, look at this, isn't this a beautiful sight?"

She looks over at the picturesque scenery that Hawkeye is pointing at and he mumbles "Yeah" then she goes back to looking out her looks at Sidney again when Sunny asks, "Daddy, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry" He looks back at his daughter sitting next to Margaret and he says, "Okay honey" He looks around and sees a diner by t he side of the road and backs up and pulls into the parking lot and they get out. They go inside and the diner is packed, they see a empty booth and take it quickly then Hawkeye says, "Well, when a place is this busy it is usually a good sign of great food" Margaret looks around then says, "I guess we should get a waitress"

Hawkeye looks at Sidney then quickly says, "No, they are so busy that Sid and I will go order at the counter, what do you want Sunny?" His little girl thinks then she says, "Macaroni and cheese!" Hawkeye grins wide and Margaret gives a small smile then Hawkeye asks, "What about you Margaret?" She shakes her head then says, "I'll just have a chicken salad"

Hawkeye looks at Sidney then says, "Come on Sidney". They go up to the counter and Hawkeye turns to Sidney and says, "I don't know what to do Sidney, she's almost like she was before" Sidney looks back and says, "It's just going to take some time Hawkeye" "Yeah, I guess" A waitress comes and takes their orders then they go to sit down and they hear some jazz music playing and they assume it's a jukebox but then they hear a crinkling sound and a radio voice comes on and says, "This is Henry Jackson from KROC news in Pleasant Valley, Pa. We interrupt out programming with a emergency..." Just then they hear one of the cooks from the back yell out to the hungry crowd, "Quiet!"

Everybody goes as silent as a pen then the news caster says, "A mine just outside of town on Old Springs Mill Road has exploded, 30 something miners are trapped inside.

Helped is asked of everybody to do what you can..."

Just then Hawkeye speaks up and ask, "Does anybody know where this mine is at?" A waitress in her fifties speaks up and says, "Honey, anybody over 5 knows where it is at, what's it to you?" Hawkeye looks around then says, "I'm a doctor and so is this man" Margaret speaks up and says, "And I'm a nurse!" A truck driver grabs his hat then says, "Then let's go! I'll take you out there" Hawkeye says to the waitress at the counter, "We'll get our food later!" They all scramble out and Sunny says, "Daddy, I'm hungry!" A patron says, "Here honey" A woman hands her a shiny McIntosh apple and she smiles and says, "Thank you!" They all then run out.

They all jump in the car, Hawkeye waits for the truck driver to go out and he follows and Margaret says, "Wait a minute Hawkeye, this is a MINE we are going to, what are you going to do?" Sidney looks around then asks, "What do you mean?" Margaret sighs then says, "Hawkeye...has a fear of closed in spaces, back in Korea the camp had to take shelter in a mine and he didn't do so well" Sidney's eyes go wide then he says, "What?" Hawkeye then says, "Yes, maybe you can do something...hypothesis or something, I've seen you do it before Sidney" Sidney sighs then says, "Well, yes, but..." Hawkeye innterrups then says, "What about you Margaret? There's bound to be aftershocks and things like that that make noise?" She sighs then says, "I'll deal with it, there's people hurt down there!" Hawkeye gives a sarcastic smile then says, "See? just like mine"

Sunny swallows a bite of her apple then asks, "Daddy, what's a mine?" He says, "It's a closed in space honey where people work" Margaret then says, "And there's been people hurt in one so where going to go help" "Oh"

Sunny sits back and they pull in to a old, dirty driveway and go down a mile then pull in front of a obviously exloded mine. They all look in awe then Hawkeye says, "Let's go!" He parks the car and they all get out but Sunny and Hawkeye says to his daughter, "Just stay here honey and don't get out, we'll be back as soon as we can" "Okay daddy" He starts to walk off when Margaret says, "Hold on Pierce, I'm serious, you know you will lose control as soon as we go into that cave" Hawkeye looks back at Sidney and he asks, "Sidney?" Sidney looks around then reaches into the car and gets the car keys then he looks at Margaret and Hawkeye and he says, "Look at the car keys and watch them very slowly. Look at them, how they shine. You are going into a small place where there will be noises but you will react to them as if swatting a fly on that is landing on your hair. When I count to three, you won't be afraid, you will go on...1, 2, 3"

Hawkeye 'wakes' up and he and Margaret and Sidney all run up to the mouth of the cave and begin to run in when a young woman in her 20's says, "Please sir, help my husband!" Women from all over come running and each yelling out something then Hawkeye says, "Listen ladies, I'm a doctor and so is this man! This lady is a nurse, we will do all we can and let you know as soon as we can about what is going on" They all start to say something then Hawkeye says, "Listen, my young daughter is in the car, can one of you ladies go watch her for me?" They gasp then one of the women asks, "You left your daughter in the car?"

Hawkeye looks around then says, "Well, what choice do I have? I can't t take her with me in here!" The first woman quickly leaves and goes to the parking lot and Hawkeye smiles and turns and goes inside but first he sees a imaginary fly and swats it away.

A man comes up to them and he asks, "Are you doctors?" Hawkeye looks at Sidney and says, "We are, this lady is a nurse" He takes off his hardhat and wipes the sweat off then says, "Okay, we need you but I'm going to ask that you stay here, we'll bring the people out as soon as we can to you, we can't afford more people in there to get trapped" Hawkeye shakes his head then Margaret yells, "Hawk! Look! He must have just been standing here when it happened!" Hawkeye and Sidney look at the young man who is unconscious and covered in dirt and soot then Margret sees another young man who is not five feet away and she says, "Hawkeye, these young men...they are no more older than the young men in Korea" Hawkeye looks at them then says, "Younger I would say"

They hear the moans and groans of the mine and other men trying to rescue trapped miners and cries of wives and mothers and no one sees the imaginary housefly that bothers Hawkeye.

**A/N-Well, how was it? Did I get rusty? A nice shout out to The People's Sgt. and SamandDianefan 10 if she's still reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Memorial Day in Toledo

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to the Vets...without them, I could not have the right to sit down and write this story. I hope you enjoy it and it brings you a smile through tears.**

Hawkeye, Margaret, Sidney and Holly were back in the car and Hawkeye was driving and he looked back at the group and said, "That was some great work we did back there" Margaret wipes down her dress then says, "I hear that nearly every one of them will survive" Sidney then says, "There was that one boy from back in the deep of the cave that on the edge but I will call and check up on him"

Hawkeye says, "Sidney, that was mighty fine work you did back there" Sidney smiles then says, "I must tell you, it has been so long since I did any kind of surgery that I was scared, scared stiff" Holli bounces up and down on the seat and says, "You did great! All of you did great!" Margaret smiles and hugs her and says, "Thank you honey"

Margaret then asks Hawkeye, "Hawkeye, don't you want to rest after doing all of that?" He shakes his head then asks, "No, I feel so energized after all of that, that all I wanted to do was drive, it felt, it felt like..." "How we saved the guys in Korea?"

Hawkeye looks at her and smiles tenderly then says, "Yeah". She then asks, "Well, were are we?" Hawkeye tells her, "I think we're in Ohio and that sign says, 'Welcome to Toledo" Margaret smiles and says, "Toledo, you know what that reminds me of?"

Hawkeye and Sidney look at each other and they all say at the same time, "Klinger!"

Margaret asks, "Oh, do you think we can go see him Hawkeye?" "I would love to but we lost a lot of time back there at that mine so..." Margaret sits back in defeat but then after a little bit of driving Sidney says, "Looks like something is going on" Hawkeye looks around then says, "It seems like a parade of some kind" Holly asks, "Can we watch the parade daddy?" Hawkeye smiles and says, "Well, at the rate we had to slow down, we almost are" They drive slowly around then Margaret asks, "What is today Sidney?" He thinks for a minute then says, "May...30th..." They all say together, "Memorial day!" Holly asks, "What's Memorial day daddy?" Hawkeye looks at his friends then says , "It's a day we honor those who lived where daddy lived in Korea" Margaret adds, "And made those places free honey" Holly looks puzzled then asks, "Free from what?" Margaret looks at Hawkeye then says, "Bad people honey, to be able to do things like this parade" "Let's go watch it daddy!" He laughs then says, "We might as well since we can't drive with all these people and cars around...now, to just find a parking space" Sidney looks around for a spot but then he looks around and sees a familer person and says, "Klinger!" Margaret asks, "What?" Sidney points to their former camp mate and Hawkeye rolls down the window then hollers, "Klinger!"

Klinger is in a police officer's uniform and he runs over to Hawkeye and bunch and he shakes Hawkeye's hand then points to a empty spot by the libary and then they all get out, shouts of joy and laughter and even Margaret hugging Klinger happens and then finally Hawkeye asks, "What's going on Klinger? You are a officer of the law?"

Klinger proudly puffs out his chest then says, "Yes, Officer Klinger" Margaret beams and looks at Hawkeye and he asks, "Klinger, what made you become one? I thought this would have been the last thing you wanted" Klinger takes a deep breath then says, "Well, sir, I got to thinking...none of us would be here if it wasn't for those men like Col. Potter and others like him..." He gets to thinking and says, "Come on" They then begin to walk through the crowds of men, women and children then they come to a stand and they see how it is full of men and a few women in uniform, some men in plains clothes then Klinger asks, "You see that man?" He points to a older gentleman in a World war 1 uniform and Hawkeye says, "He looks like the Col." Klinger shakes his head then says, "Except for one thing...if you look closely, you'll see a scar on his neck from his ear to his collerbone, I don't want to repeat it in front of the child how he got it but he is here" Margaret whispers, "Argonnne forest?" Klinger shakes his head then says, "From what I hear" "Can he speak?" "Barely but someone will be with him, Hawkeye, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here..." Tears swell up in Hawk's eyes then Klinger says, "Hey! who is this cutie?" He picks up Holly and Hawkeye says, "This is my daughter Klinger, Holly" Klinger looks at him and Margaret kicks him then says in his ear, "She's adopted idiot" Just then a man adjusts his voice in a microphone then says, "My name is General Emmett Shoulder...we are here to honor those who have fought in wars from the Revoulution war to the Korean War..just two weeks ago, we had our last survivor from the Civial war die, Sergant Jonas Peters, he was a GREAT man! He would be proud to be here! We have men here from World war 1, World war 2 and the latest war, the Korean War. First may I introduce Major Carlilse Jones from World War One He will be accompanied by Sergent Mark Clarkson..."

Everybody claps as the Major and the Sergant get up and through the few words Major Carlisle speaks and his co-speaker makes, Margaret cries. Hawkeye and Sidney feel tears on their cheeks. Bittnerness leaves Hawkeye's heart and Holly doesn't know quite what is going on but pride grows within her heart. After all the heart fealt speeches, each man comes down but Major Carlisle says something to Sergent Mark and he says, "Officer Klinger!" Klinger looks at Hawkeye with concern and goes over and salutes then asks, "Yes sir, how may I help?" Mark then says, "The Major would like to know if you know of a good poker game going on tonight"

Carlisle smiles and Klinger and the gang laugh.

**A/N-How did I do? Please respond.**


	7. Chapter 7 Frank Burns

**A/N-Hawkeye and company is in Indiana now and if you guys remember, Frank Burns was promoted to Lt. Col. and shipped back to a VA hospital, I did research with The People's Sgt and others and I hope you guys like this!-**

Hawkeye was happily driving along, he had just passed the welcome sign that said 'Welcome to Indianapolis, Indiana and he was seeing the houses with picket fences and he looked over and he saw his friend Sidney asleep in the passenger seat.

He turned on the radio and turned it on to some soft jazz music and he could tell he was going into the more business district of the city when suddenly he heard Margaret say, "Pierce!" He could tell by the sound of her voice that something was severely wrong so he pulled over to the side of the road, Sidney woke up and Margaret said again, "Pierce!" His heart panics and he looks back, he sees his friend but not his daughter, he asks, "What's wrong Margaret?" She looks at him and says, "I don't know, it's Sunny...her stomach is hurting badly and she's running a fever!" He opens his car door and gets out and opens the door to his daughter and feels her little face and his heart goes to his stomach and he says, "What's wrong? How long has she been like this?" Margaret says, "She fell asleep a hour ago and woke up like this five minutes ago" "W-what do we do?" "Let's get her to a hospital Pierce!" "Where is one? I don't know this city!" Margaret looks around then says, "There's the VA hospital! I was stationed there in '48! Let's go!" Sidney says, "I'll drive over there!" Hawkeye gets in beside his daughter and they pull over in the hospital parking lot.

They all get out, Hawkeye carries his little daughter in and when they get in, they all look around and a tall, brown headed nurse who is filling papers, looks at the and says, "Nurse Houlihan!" Margaret sees her and smiles and says, "Carolyn!" They run and hug and the nurse asks, "What are you doing here?" Margaret says in a hurry, "I was with some friends and his daughter..something's wrong, fever, adominal pains..." The nurse looks at the little child and says, "Dr. Robinson is here, let me get him" Margaret says, "He's still here?" Carolyn looks at her and says, "He's so good, they fought to keep him" Margaret smiles and says, "We are in luck Pierce" The nurse hollers out, "Dr. Robinson!" A tall man with black hair parted on the right comes out and he smiles and says, "Margaret Houlihan!" They shake hands then she says, "It's good to see you doctor but right now..." She goes to Sunny in Hawkeye's arms and says, "Right now there's someone I need you to see" The doctor feels her little head then asks Hawkeye, "How long has she been like this?" Hawkeye shakes his head then says, "I don't know, she went to sleep and woke up like this" He points to a empty bed in the E.R. then says, "Bring her in here" Hawkeye gently lays his daughter down and the doctor listens to her heart and feels her stomach with his fingers then says, "Nurse, set up a x-ray" Hawkeye asks, "What do you think is wrong?" The doctor then says, "I don't know now but I'm sure to find out, now , please step back" Hawkeye and the rest step back and watch little Sunny go to get x-rays then Carolyn asks, "I heard you were a nurse in the war" Margaret says, "Yes, I was head nurse at the 4077th with Doctor Pierce here and this is doctor Sidney Freeman"

They shake hands and the nurse hears her name being called from another doctor and she excuses herself and goes running and after a few minutes, Hawkeye says, "Surly you don't think..." "What?" He scratches his head and says, "That this is the hospital where Frank Burns..." Margaret interrupts and says, "Surely not, surely he has been relocated by now" Sidney says, "That doctor wasn't" Margaret laughs and says, "But he was one of the best, Frank is..." Just then they hear a voice from the past say, "Margaret!"

They all turn and see uh, Ferret Face...Frank Burns. Each one of them secretly groans but he comes on ahead and with his same smile reaches out for their hands and asks, "What are you guys doing here?" Margaret looks at Hawkeye then says, "Well, we had to suddenly bring Hawkeye's daughter in here" Frank looks at Hawkeye then asks with his eye up, "Daughter?" Hawkeye sighs then says, "She's adopted Frank" "Oh, well, I hope everything's okay" "So do I Frank" Margaret then says, "You remember Dr. Freeman Frank" He turns to him and shakes his hand then he turns to Hawkeye and asks, "How are you buddy?" Hawkeye gives a fake smile then says, "Everything's fine Frank" Frank starts to ask another question to Hawk when Sunny's doctor says, "Doctor Pierce?" Hawkeye turns and goes to him rather quickly then Frank asks Margaret, "How about I show you around Margaret?" She looks around then says, "Well, Frank, I used to work here, I know the place" Frank then says, "Well, yes, but that was 10 years ago, places change Margaret" She scratches her head then says, "That's true but I don't want to leave to go anyplace until I find out about Sunny" "Oh, of coarse" After waiting a few minutes, Hawkeye walks back over to them and says, "The doctor is pretty sure that it is intestinal flu..." Margaret and company give a sigh of relief then he continues, "So he is going to keep her on i.v.'s the rest of the day and just watch her for the day, so I'm sorry, we're stuck here for the day" Margaret waves it away then says, "That's okay, it's Sunny's health that's important, we'll be okay Hawkeye" Sidney then says, "Margaret's right, we'll be okay" Hawkeye smiles then turns around and goes back to the doctor.

Margaret turns to face Frank and he smiles like a Chesire cat and he says, "Well, Margaret, you might as well come. There's nothing else to do and you'll see old friends and places" She looks at Sidney and he shrugs his shoulders and she says, "We might as well, let's go Frank". They go on down the hall and Sidney is left alone, he looks around the hospital and he goes down the hall and looks inside a huge 'living room' of sorts, he sees a t.v. in the against the wall but not turned on and a elderly veteran listening to the radio in a corner of the room and Sidney smiles and starts to leave but then he sees a young man sitting in a chair and looking out the window with a look on his face that lets Sidney know that the man is confused...hurting...so Sidney slowly goes over to him and sits down in a chair and just sits with the young man quietly then then young man finally notices Sidney and says, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just sitting here, I was lost in thought, do you need something?" Sidney shakes his head then says, "No, I just saw you and thought you need something to talk about"

The young man shifts around in his chair then says, "I don't know if you would want to hear" "You might be surprised, by the way, what is your name?" The young man looks at him and says, "Gene Johnson" He puts his hand out for Sidney to shake then Sidney says, "Dr. Sidney Freeman" Gene then says, "Doctor? I knew it was too good you just wanted to talk" Sidney shrugs his shoulders then says, "I don't know why, I'm not on staff here, just a sudden visitor and noticed that you needed to talk" Gene looks at him skeptically then asks, "Really?" Sidney then says, "Really...you start" Gene looks at Sidney then sighs.

Right then Hawkeye sits in Sunny's room watching his young daughter sleep with a I.v. in her and then Nurse Carolyn comes in, smiles at Hawkeye then goes to check her vitals and while she does, Hawkeye asks, "Is everything okay?" The nurse kindly smiles then says, "Yes, they are...if you don't mind me saying, I noticed you didn't bring the little girl's things in, does she have a bag of a change of clothes, I imagine the little girl will want a change of clothing when she wakes up" Hawkeye then says, "Of coarse, why didn't I think of that? I'll be right back" Hawkeye goes down the hall then sees Sidney in the sitting room with the young man then goes outside and sees Margaret walking down the hall with Frank and he shakes his head and says, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was back in Korea" He laughs then goes on out to the car and gets his daughters suitcase then goes back in the hospital.

Margaret's time with Frank goes easily, much easier than she imagined. Frank takes her around the hospital and she see old friends that she hasn't seen in a long time! He also takes her into new rooms and shows her machines that has been added to the hospital since she was last there. He watches her laugh with friends and sees how her yellow and grey dress and he flexes his fingers in his pockets .

The day goes on with Sidney and the young man named Gene just pleasantly talking then Sidney says, "This has been great talking to you Gene but I have a feeling that there is more, more that you need to talk about" Gene sighs then says, "There is but...I don't know what you can do about it" "Why don't you give me a try?" Gene looks around then finally says, "Well, it's about this guy that works here...his name is Frank Burns..." Sidney then asks, "What's he done now?" Gene looks at him in a funny way then asks, "You know him?" "Well, I knew him back in Korea...worked with him some" "Then you know my problem" Sidney thinks on that then says, "I think I may know some but you tell me" Gene sighs then says, "I'm in here because I, well, had a breakdown of sorts, just came to total exhaustion and I'm thinking, just _thinking_ about getting out of the army you know and that guy acts like I'm committing some kind of crime just because I'm thinking about it" Sidney thinks about it then says, "Listen, I've know Frank Burns for quite a while and believes you need to wake up saluting the flag...but it's not about Frank, it's about _you_,what do you want to do?" Gene thinks on it then says, "I _want_ to stay in the army but it's my mom, you know, she cries all the time worried about me and...the war a few years ago, she was so afraid I was going to die and I don't want to die" Sidney shakes his head then says, "Dying is a part of the army, there's no use in lying about that and I hear that there is something going on with a country called Vietnam" Gene shakes his head then says, "I heard about that too" Sidney then says, "Listen, I'm as patricotic as the next guy, I've been in the army since I was 18, they paid for me to go to school but in the end it's about what _you_ want like I said before, don't let Frank Burns or even your mother decide what you want to do, in the end it's going to be you who lives or even dies with your decision"

Gene looks at him and asks, "Were you in Korea?" Sidney shakes his head yes then Gene asks him, "Were you scared?" Sidney shakes his head then says, "Terrified but here I am talking to you" Gene smiles then says, "Can we talk some more?" Sidney quickly says, "I have all day" "I'd like to" Sidney and Gene don't notice it but another doctor stays in the background listening to them and he smiles.

In Sunny's room, the doctor comes in and says, "The latest test results have come back and everything looks good..." He goes over and feels her little forehead and body then says, "Why she's as cool as a cucumber!" Hawkeye then asks, "Then why hasn't she woke up?" Doctor Robinson smiles and says, "You're a doctor, she's just resting her little body after the high fever" Hawkeye smiles then sits back and asks, "Why didn't I know that?" The doctor sits down on her bed then says, "Because you are a father, when you are a father, all common sense throws out the window, even being a doctor" Hawkeye sits back and doctor Robinson says, "I know you were in Korea with Margaret" "Yes, I was" "I also know about that aterial transplant you did over there, can you tell me about it?" Hawkeye smiles then says, "It was fascinating, awesome to be a part of something like that" "Tell me more please" Hawkeye sits back and spends some of the day telling the good doctor about the operations he performed over there

A few more hours later, Margaret and Frank walk around the hospital in the gardens surrounding the grounds and Margaret smiles and says, "This is nice Frank, this is nice that we can walk like this as friends and on these grounds. This wasn't here the last time I was here" He smiles and they walk a little while longer then a side door of the hospital swings open and a delivery man comes out with boxes in his arms and he says, "I'm sorry" Margaret falls back in Frank's arms and he can't help himself, he starts sniffing her and he says, "Oh Margaret, you smell so good!" She says, "Let me go Frank!" "Oh Margaret, let's just sniff each other all right?" She gets angry then says, "I should have known it was too good to last, let me go!" She pushes him down on the ground and she runs for the front of the hospital while he tries to get up.

Sidney then says to Gene, "Well, Gene, this has been great talking to you. I hope I have helped" Gene smiles and says, "You have Dr. Freeman" Sidney gets out a card out of his front shirt pocket then says, "Here's my card. Please call me and let me know how things go for you, I'd like to hear about you" "Okay, thank you doctor"

They shake hands and Sidney gets up to leave then as he leaves the room the doctor who was watching them, stops Sidney and says, "Excuse me, my name is doctor West, I've been watching you and Gene all day. Everytime I leave and come back you're still with him. I've been trying to work with him for weeks and somehow you got through to him" Sidney looks back at Gene then at Doctor West then says, "I hope I didn't infringe on anything, I just came in here and he looked how he needed talking to and I just...did" Dr. West smiles then says, "You're good, if I was not in the army, I would give you a recommendation, leave me your card why don't you?" Sidney gets out his card and gives it to the doctor.

Back in Sunny's room, she wakes up as the men are talking and she says, "Daddy!" Hawkeye gets up and goes to her and the doctor says, "I think she's going to be all right" Hawkeye hugs her and doctor West says, "If it was anybody else, I would want her to stay overnight but I think between you and Margaret and the other doctor, she'll be all right. Why don't I walk with you up front and we be signing her out?" Hawkeye reaches over to get her bag then Sunny whispers something in her daddy's ear and he smiles and says to doctor West, "Excuse me"Doctor West smiles and steps out. A few minutes later, they come out with Sunny changed in fresh clothes and they walk to the front of the hospital to check out and Margaret comes in and she smiles at seeing Hawkeye's daughter and Sunny says, "Aunt Maggie!"

Margaret reaches for her to hold and she says, "Everything's all right?" Hawkeye strokes his daughters hair then says, "Everything's fine" Margaret looks at the door then says to Hawkeye, "Good, let's get out of here" "Right, let's go" Margaret turns to doctor Robinson and shakes his hand then says, "Thank you doctor" Dr. West smiles then says, "Anytime Margaret" Margaret turns to Hawkeye then asks, "Where's Sidney?" "Oh, just down the hall talking to another doctor" She hollers out, "Sidney, let's go!" Hawkeye asks, "What's your hurry?" Margaret rolls her eyes then says, "I'll tell you later, let's go" "Okay, let me sign a few papers" They get to the desk and while it seems like a eternity for Hawkeye to sign a few papers, Sidney comes and so does Frank, "Margaret! Please! You got to understand! " They walk out past Frank and he follows and he keeps pestering Margaret until she finally gives Sunny to Hawkeye and turns around and PUNCHES Frank in the eye and he falls in the hospitals water fountain in front and he screams, "NO fair Margaret, just let me touch your lobes!"

She and the guys race to get in the car and Doctor West watches then sighs and tells nurse Carolyn, "Call security, Lt. Col. Burns is in the fountain AGAIN"

The foursome all settle in the car then Hawkeye asks Margaret, "Do you want us to stay here in town?" She knows he is teasing her and she rolls her eyes, then says, "Very funny, this child is not sleeping in this car but you just keep going until you reach the next town" Hawkeye and Sidney look at each other and smile and they just drive down the road...quickly.

**A/N-I'm sorry if I got anything medical facts wrong. Please read and review, this is my longest chapter to date on this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Abyssinia

This time, Sidney is the one doing the driving and Hawkeye studies a map in his hand and Sunny and Margaret are in the back seat playing when suddenly Sunny looks at her day and says, "I'm hungry daddy!" Hawkeye looks back at his young daughter and says, "We'll stop someplace soon baby". His little daughter looks around the busy city and sees a small stand with a picture of a hot dog on it next to a park and she says, "Daddy, I want the dog!" Hawkeye looks at her and looks around then asks, "What dog are you talking about?" Margaret rolls her eyes then says, "She means a hot dog Pierce" Hawkeye looks at Sidney and shrugs his shoulders and they pull over to the hot dog stand, order, look around and see the empty picnic tables in the park, so they get their dogs and go over. After they sit down, Hawkeye goes back and gets them all some lemonade then after they eat, Margaret and Sunny get up to go walk around then she comes to a head statue in the park, reads the words then asks Hawkeye, "Hawkeye, where are we?" He looks at the map beside him then says, "Bloomington, Indiania...why?"

She looks back at the statue then cocks her head to signal for him to come over, so both he and Sidney walk over and read the words-'Put in memory of Lt. Col. Henry Blake. Born in the year 1911-Died in 1952'. Misty tears enter Margaret's eyes and each one of them remembers something about Henry that comes to mind...Margaret remembers his excellent surgery skills...and the kiss that she remembers to this day...the thought then comes to her that she was the last person that Henry ever kissed, that thought makes her feel warm but...also guilty...a little. Hawkeye remembers the laughter and the late night poker games and getting drunk. Sidney just remembers the first time he ever met Henry, when Margaret and Frank wanted Klinger out of the army and the fun times. The trio turn to leave when they see a elderly lady come up to Henry's head statue and they see her put a pot of blue flowers at the base of the statue and Hawkeye looks at her then says, "Excuse me, may I ask your name?"

She looks at the tall, lanky doctor and she smiles and says, "You must be Hawkeye" He looks in surprise at that and he says, "Yes, I am" The woman looks at Margaret then says, "And you must be major Margaret Houlihan" Margaret looks just as surprised as Hawkeye does and the woman looks at Sidney and says, "I can't rightly recall you, I'm sorry" Sidney smiles then says, "Major Sidney Freeman" She thinks on that then says, "You're a psychiatrist right?" He smiles and says, "Yes ma'am" She looks proud of herself then Hawkeye asks, "May we ask who you are? You have us at a disadvantage here" She chuckles then says as she puts out her white gloved hand to shake their hands and says, "I'm sorry, I'm Helen McLay" Hawkeye then starts to ask, "How..." Mrs. McLay then says, "How did I know you all?" They all shake their heads then she says, "Why, it's quite easy with Henry's mother reading her sons letters all the time" They look at her confused then Mrs. McLay clarifies, "You have to understand, Henry's father died just before he left for Korea..." Margaret says softly, "He never told us that" Sidney then says, "The pain was probably too fresh to talk about" Mrs. McLay shakes her head then says, "And then he died a few short years later, and there was no body to even bury so the poor dear comes to the beauty saloon everyday and reads her letters and well...not one of us has the heart to stop her" Margaret chokes back a tear then asks, "How is she now?" Mrs. Mclay sits on a neary park bench then sighs then says, "She's better now, her grandchildren help her a lot" Hawkeye asks, "Andrew, the youngest is 10 right?" She shakes her head and says, "I'm not sure about the girls, they are young teenagers" Margaret then asks, "Do you take care of this statue by yourself?" Mrs. Mclay smiles then says, "Oh no, we have a committee that takes care of it but I'm a member...Henry's wife and kids sometimes come but it's hard on the children...the local youth come down here once in a while but this new Elvis somebody takes their time" Hawkeye and gang smile then she asks, "Now tell me, Henry's letters mostly tell of his friends and one he talks about, Klinger is his name...did he really wear dresses?" Hawkeye looks at Margaret and Sidney then laughs and says, "Yes ma'am" Margaret interjects then, "But he quit wearing them near the end of the war" Mrs. McLay chuckles then says, "My husband told me of men in other units in World war 1 that tried that, it worked for some, didn't for others" She looks at them and asks, "Like I said, he mostly talked about his friends and how you all worked saving those young mens lives but what can you tell me about Henry? I only knew him over here, was he a fine soldier and doctor?"

Hawkeye looks over at his young daughter playing on the swings and he says, "He was a terriffic doctor , a excellent officer and a fine friend ma'am" Hawkeye remembers their horse playing around and drunken nights but he keeps those to himself. Margaret then says, "That isn't to say he didn't have his hard times making decisions" Everybody laughs then Mrs. McLay says, "That sounds like his father there" Hawkeye then says, "He was a real hero, I remember one time ...a few months after we all got there and became friends..." He looks at his friends then continues..."This nutcase was blowing up bombs around the camp and you could clearly see he was targeting Henry..." The woman puts her hand to her mouth and Margaret says, "But he was determined not to leave the camp, leave patients behind that is until Hawkeye convinced him otherwise" Hawkeye smiles then says, "Turned out that it was just a guy who was blaming Henry for not letting him go home to his wife".

Mrs. McLay sits back and smiles and says, "I can tell Henry had some good friends over there...I would like to hear some more but I do have to run now. Thank you for telling me all this" The trio smiles then Hawkeye says, "You're welcome" She gets up to leave then says, "Wait until I see Henry's mother at the beauty saloon, she'll be so happy" She goes on down the park sidewalk and they watch her leave and Hawkeye turns to the statue and Margaret says, "She was a nice lady" He smiles and looks at the statue then says softly, "Abyssinia Henry". A lone tear falls down Margaret's eye and she blows a kiss and Sidney says, "Bye Henry".

Hawkeye calls Sunny to the car and he picks up his map then asks the group, "Would you guys like to go see Col. Potter?" Margaret doesn't even think, she just says, "Yes"

Sidney shakes his head and they get in the car and drive to Missouri.

**A/N-Please read and review. I love those reviews like I love M*A*S*H**


	9. Chapter 9 Grandpa

Hawkeye and company were driving on a dirt road bound for Col. Potter's house in Missouri. Margaret leans forward to talk to Hawkeye who is driving and she asks him, "Are we going to ask Col. Potter to go with us to B. J's?" Hawkeye shrugs his shoulders then says, "I thought so, you know he would love it and I'm thinking after we leave here, we go north on to Iowa and see..." Both Margaret and Sidney say in unsion, "Radar!" He smiles then Sunny asks, "Who is Colnerly Pottie, daddy?" Hawkeye, Sidney and Margaret chuckle then Hawkeye says, "Col. Potter sweetie, he was a friend of mine's, a very good friend" They all smile and Sunny still looks confused then they pull up in front of a beautiful wooden home that even looks like it's filled with nothing but love, a neat old fashioned wrap around porch and a swing fit for two hanging near the end. All three friends get out and Hawkeye gets Sunny in his arms then they hear the front porch door swing open and a familer voice hollering, "Great ghost's of friends! Look who it is Mother!"

They all laugh and Margaret goes running up and hugs Col. Potter and his wife and Sidney and Hawkeye come and shake his hand and Col. Potter looks at Sunny then says, "My Hawkeye, you said in your letter that she was pretty as a daisy in a meadow but she's as cute on a bunny's nose!" They all laugh then Sunny looks at him and softly asks, "Grandpa?" Margaret smiles and lays her head on Hawkeye's shoulder and Hawkeye starts to say, "No Sunny, that's not..." Just then Sherman says, "If she wants to call me grandpa, you let her" Margaret touches Hawkeye on the shoulder and he smiles he turns to her and whispers, "Don't tell dad"

Just then Mildred says, "Let me see that child" Hawkeye hands Sunny to Mildred Potter and they hug and she says, "Oh, you all come in! I just finished making supper and I'm sure you all are wanting a home cooked meal" They all smile and Margaret happily sighs then says, "Yes ma'am"

They happily go inside and onto the dining room and see the table is set with fried potatoes, a baked ham and green beans, Mildred then says, "Sherman, come help me get extra plates and silverware for our guests" She puts Sunny down and they go get them while Hawkeye and company smile at each other.

{

Later, after a great and fullfilling supper, they all go out onto the porch to enjoy each other's company and Sunny goes to play at one end of the porch then Hawkeye starts to say, "Col. Potter, we wanted to ask..." Just then a rather noisy farm truck comes down the driveway to the Potter household with a extra large crate in the back and Mildred asks, "What's Emmett doing out here?" Sherman looks just as confused then says, "I don't know Mildred but I guess we'll be finding out"

The man named Emmett parks the truck and gets out and says, "Howdy Sherman...Mildred" Sherman and Emmett shake hands then Sherman says, "Emmett, this is some friends of mine from Korea...this is Hawkeye Pierce, Margaret Houlihan and this is Sidney Freeman" They all shake hands then Sherman adds, "Oh, this is Sunny, Hawkeye's daughter" Emmett smiles at the little child playing absent mind in the dirt then Sherman asks, "What are you doing here Emmett? It's far late for you to make a delivery" Emmett smiles then says, "Well, that's what I'm here for to bring you this" He points to his truck and they all go over to it with Margaret and Mildred staying on the porch and Emmett gets out his crowbar and the men open of the package that's meant for Sherman then they next words they hear is, "Great guns of horses! It's Sophie!"

They all watch the magnificent brown horse jump down and run around them, she neighs and shakes her head and Sherman asks Emmett, "How...what in the world Emmett? How did my horse from Korea get all the way here to Missouri?" Emmett shakes his head then says, "I don't know..." Emmett gets in his old truck and says, "I wasn't even told and I think the ones who do know were sworn to secrecy" He drives off and Sherman looks at Hawkeye and Sidney who look just as shocked and surprised and Margaret and Mildred have giant tears rolling down their cheek.

Sophie neighs again and walks over to Sherman and places her head on him like she knows she is back with her old friend and after Sherman cries and blows his nose, he asks Hawkeye, "Hawkeye, can you hand me that rope off the porch?" Hawk goes and gets it for him then Sherman takes it from him and puts it around his horse's neck then he says, "I'll go get a right saddle tomorrow but like now I just want to go for a ride even if it's bareback" Sunny looks up and shouts out, "Horsie!" Sunny runs over and Sherman picks up and puts her up on the horse and they slowly walk over the Potter land until they go out of sight then Margaret asks Hawkeye, "I thought you were going to ask him to go with us?" Hawkeye keeps looking after Sherman and his daughter then says, "Nah, look at him...he's young again. I'm not going to take that away from him, besides he won't want to leave now" Sidney asks, "Who do you think sent him the horse?" Hawkeye shrugs his shoulders then says, "I don't know, maybe the army did as some kind of thank you?" Sidney shrugs his shoulders then Mildred says, "Come on, let's get you all settled in your rooms" They all go in to get a good nights sleep with their hearts full of love and devotion for their former commander.

Meanwhile in another part of the country, in a rather large sitting room; a fire grows larger and larger and sets off a eerie glow in the room and Charles sits there with a glass of red wine in one hand and he reads a Zane Grey western book with a cigar in his mouth then a older man comes in and he sees what Charles is reading and he sits down and asks, "What is that Charles?" Charles looks up and says, "Just pure entertainment father, I'm still resting and relaxing after my rather long trip to Korea a few weeks ago" Charles's father shakes his head then says, "I still don't know why you wanted to go back" Charles says, "Just something I needed to take care of father, something left over in Korea" Charles senior shakes his head and Charles sits back and think, _'I wonder if Col. Potter has received his surprise of Sophie yet? I would think by now he has. Ah, I would love to be there but I won't. I'll hear about it of coarse'_

He comes out of his thoughts to barely listen to his father chatter away while he goes and gets him another glass of red wine.

**A/N-I'm not sure how realistic it is to have Sherman Potter receive Sophie in a crate in a old farm truck but I wanted to add Sophie somehow, please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Teddy Bear

This time, Margaret is driving and she pulls up in front of a small, country diner on route 66 in Ottumwa, Iowa and when she turns off the engine, she nudges Sidney awake and turns around to Hawkeye and calls him, "Hawkeye, Sunny...wake up" Hawkeye stretches and yawns then sees where they are then asks, "Why are we here?" Margaret says, "I figured we could get something to eat before we go look up Radar" Hawkeye looks at his young daughter as she yawns and he says, "Good idea"

They all get out of the car and look around the town of Ottumwa and they stretch then Margaret looks up at the sign and it says ' USA' food and she says, "Can't go wrong with USA food". Hawkeye and Sidney shakes their heads then they go in and are pleasantly hit with the tinkling sounds of **Pat Boone** singing _'Love Letters in the Sand'_ and they see the diner nearly full of happy people eating and Margaret walks around and looks at pictures on the wall then says, "Hawkeye, Sidney...come here" They walk over to where Margaret is and then they see them...pictures of M*A*S*H 4077th, first with Henry Blake then with Col. Sherman Potter and they see pictures here and there around the restaurant of indivduals.

Hawkeye smiles then asks his friends, "You don't suppose that...?" Just then they see their little teddy bear of a friend come out from the back with a kitchen towel on their shoulder and they all say, "Radar!" Radar looks up and sees them and they all go hug and pat each other on the back then Hawkeye asks, "What are you doing here?" Radar happily shrugs his shoulders then says, "Mom and I have had this shop for almost two years now"

They all look in shock at each other then Margaret asks, "Why didn't you tell us?" He tells them, "I figured that sooner or later, all my friends would come in here and I wanted them to be surprised" Hawkeye says, "We sure are!" Sunny then says, "Daddy, I want a corny dog!" They all look down and Radar says, "This is your daughter Hawkeye?" He shakes his head then says, "Yes, this is Sunny" Radar reaches down and shakes her little hand then says, "Sure is nice to meet you Sunny" She asks him, "You are a friend of my daddy's?" Radar smiles then says, "Sure am, we go way back. Before you were born" She giggles then Margaret asks, "You mentioned your mom, is she here?" Radar says, "Of coarse, she's in the back cooking, she loves it" Margaret then says, "Oh, I heard so much about your mother but I never even saw a picture of her" "Then wait here, she'll want to meet you all anyway" Hawkeye then says, "We wouldn't want to take her away from anything if she's busy" He waves them away then says, "She would skin me alive if she knew you were here and didn't even get to meet...hold on!"

He goes back to the kitchen softly hollering for his mom and she comes out. Hot, sweaty but full of love and laughter and she says, "Well, land sakes! As I live and breathe! Walter's friends from Korea!" They all laugh and hug then Sunny says again, "Daddy! I'm hungry! I want a corny dog!" Walter's mother looks down then says, "Mercy sakes, you haven't fed this child?..." She looks at Sunny and smiles then says, "I'll go make you a corny dog child, you go sit down" Edna turns and goes back to the kitchen then Margaret asks, "Your mother makes Corn dogs?" Radar shakes his head then says, "Oh sure, my grandmother came up with her own recipie and handed it down to mom" Sidney asks, "Does she cook by herself?" Radar shakes his head no then says, "Oh no, we got a cook along with her, we're really lucky to have him. I think he would like to meet you also, he's certainly heard a lot about you all, hold on, I'll be right back"

While he goes to get him, Hawkeye and company look at the menu and they immidiately start salivating then the next thing they know is Radar is there and Hawkeye looks up then smiles and says, "Paul!" Private Paul Conway stands before them smiling and Hawkeye and Margaret hug him then Hawkeye says, "Sidney, this is Private Paul Conway! He was a cook for a few days at the 4077th!" Sidney and Paul shake hands then Hawkeye asks him, "What are you doing here?" Paul shrugs his shoulders then says, "They were looking for a cook, I needed a job so here I am" Radar then asks Paul, "Why didn't you tell me you were a cook there?" Paul shakes his head then says, "I didn't want you to give me this job as a favor or anything, I wanted it on my own two feet"

Hawkeye then asks, "Well, how are you doing Paul?" "I'm doing okay, really busy as you can see...in fact, I better get back to the kitchen. It was great to see you guys instead of a picture" He waves to them then goes back to the kitchen and Hawkeye says, "That was great to see him" Radar then says, "He could work anywhere in the world but he says he is happy being here" Just then Radar's mother comes out with a corn dog for Sunny and her face just beams and she goes back to the kitchen and Margaret says, "Well, I'm beyond hungry now Radar and there is so much good food on here, what do you recommend?" He thinks on that then says, "Well, today's lunch special is fried potatoes and ham. Mom makes the fried potatoes from our garden" Margaret asks him, "You grow your own potatoes?" He just simply says, "Sure, you remember Park Sung? He grows them for us" Hawkeye asks, "Park Sung? How is he?" "Oh, he's fine, takes care of the farm for us while we run the diner" Hawkeye smiles and says, "Oh, I'm loving this trip more and more!" They all laugh and Radar goes to put in their order then comes back and _'Let me be your Teddy Bear'_ comes on by** Elvis Presley** then he comes back and sits down and the 4 friends talk about old times together while Sunny finishes her corn dog.

**A/N-Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Sign for Friends

"Daddy, I'm tired!" Sunny announced to her dad & his friends so Hawkeye says, "Just lay down and go to sleep". Sunny looks up at her Aunt Margaret and Margaret smiles and her then says, "Pierce, I think she's talking about being in the car, let's just stop and rest for a day" Hawkeye looks back and forth at her and the road and asks, "But we are headed to B.J.'s!" She rolls her eyes and says, "From what his letter said, we still have a week and a half to get there, I don't think stopping for a day somewhere will ruin it for him" He looks around then says, "Where? we're in the middle of Oregon! I don't see any place to stop and rest" Sidney looks around then says, "There's a gas station up the road, why don't we stop and I'll go in and ask" Margaret says, "Good, there 's no excuse now, go ahead and pull in Pierce" He rolls his eyes but does as she says, Sidney gets out to go in the station to ask about where to go while Margaret and Sunny also get out to go to the bathroom and Hawkeye just sits and waits in the car.

Five to ten minutes later, Sidney, Margaret & Sunny come out at the same time from the station , Sidney gets back in the front passenger seat and Hawkeye asks him, "Well?" Sidney then tells him, "Well, the only place that's nearby is this lodge/camping site. It has comfortable cabins or tent areas where you can stay, if we don't go with that...the next place is not for miles and miles." Margaret speaks up, "I say , we go for there, sounds perfect" Sunny pleads, "Please daddy!" Hawkeye smiles then says, "What am I going to do? I'm outvoted" Margaret and Sunny sit back and smile.

A little while later, Margaret and Sunny walk in first into the cabin they have rented and she gasps in delight and says, "It's wonderful!" Hawkeye looks around then says, "It's a nice place for eight dollars a room" Sidney then asks, "Sixteen dollars ? I'll pay you back for my half" Hawkeye waves him away then Margaret asks, "Where are the rooms? You did get rooms for all of us?" Hawkeye gives his sarcastic smile then says, "Of coarse Margaret, there's a room for you and Sunny and Sidney & myself...here"

He goes and opens a door that shows a room with a bunk bed and a single bed and on the other side of the room is Hawkeye and Sidney's but as soon as Sunny sees the bunk bed, she runs inside the room like the quick little pixie she is, and she climbs up the ladder and bounces on the top bunk and shouts, "I want to sleep here!" Hawkeye goes in there and playfully grabs his little minx and says, "Oh no, you don't! You sleep down here!" He swings her down to the bottom bunk and she squeals with laughter and says, "Oh daddy!" Hawkeye laughs then goes back out to the living room and says, "This is a nice place" "Oh yes, and did you see that lake just down the road? Oh, gorgeous!" He then says, "I'm going to go down and check out that lake, are either of you coming with me?" Margaret says, "I'm going to go check out the rest of this cabin" Sidney then says, "I'm going to lay out on this couch and take a nap. I think Sunny had a good idea when she wanted us to stop for awhile" He lays down on the couch and puts a pillow over his face and Margaret flitters around and Hawkeye turns and goes outside, he stops and stretches his back and looks around and sees children running around and parents not far from them. A man or two fishing and he smiles and walks a little way in the direction of the lake then after a few minutes, he yells, "I don't believe this! Sidney! Margaret!"

They run out of the cabin to see Hawkeye hugging and shaking hands with none other than...Father Francios Mulcahy! Margaret sees him and worry lines disappears from her face and she breaks out in a huge grin and she runs and hugs him and Sidney comes and shakes his hand and Hawkeye asks, "W-w-what are you doing here?" Father Mulcahy starts to answer but then Sunny comes running out and she asks, "What's wrong Daddy?" They all turn around to see her and Hawkeye smiles and goes over to pick her up and says, "Nothing's wrong sweetie, daddy was just excited. I want you to meet a old friend of mine...Sunny, this is Father Mulcahy, Father, this is Sunny"

Father shakes the little girl's hand then he asks Hawkeye, "This is the little girl you wrote me about?" Hawkeye shakes his head yes and Father Mulcahy says, "Well, I'm very glad to meet you Sunny" Hawkeye then asks again, "What are you doing here Father?" Father Mulcahy then says, "Well, actually, I'm here on buiness" Margaret asks, "Here?" Father Mulcahy shakes his head then says, "It's really pleasurable business just a minute"

He goes to the cabin next door and signals for somebody to come out and out comes a little five year old girl and Hawkeye and company drop their mouths when they see the small child who is clutching a small stuffed rabbitt and Hawkeye asks, "Who is this?" Father Mulcahy then says, "This is Marie" He then bends down in front of the little girl and in sign language he says and also out loud, "These are my friends Marie, say hello" The little girl shyly looks at them then she falls in Father Mulcahy's arms and buries her head in his shoulder and Sunny asks, "What were you doing?" Father Mulcahy turns around then tells Hawkeye's daughter, "That was sign language, it's the way she talks"

Sunny boldly walks up to the other little girl and waves 'Hi' to her then points to the little girl's bunny and they slowly start a friendship and Father Mulcahy joins the other grown ups and he answers they're unspoken questions by saying, "You all know that in those last few months and weeks, I've developed a hearing problem in Korea." They all shake their heads then he continues to say, "Well, it took about a year but I got all my hearing back and I became interested in working with the deaf and a few months ago, I got assigned to a deaf orphanage here in Oregon. Marie is one of the children there and well, she has some...problems and we hoped by me bringing her here, I could help her" Hawkeye then asks, "What's the problem Father?" Mulcahy looks back at Marie and Sunny then he says, "Well, as you can see, she is a shy child...so shy that the other children make fun of her and well, I bought her here to be alone and hoped that I could...help her" Margaret asks, "How's she doing?" Mulcahy thinks on that then says, "Well, I have taught her a few more words but basically that's it, she's just so shy...she's not willing to meet anybody" Sidney observes the girls playing with the rabbit then says, "It looks like they are getting along" Father Mulcahy looks at the little girls playing and laughing and he says, "We'll see how it goes"

A few hours later, as the evening sun falls on them, Margaret brings out silverware for them to eat at the picnic table and they all catch up with each other then Sunny and Marie come running up and Sunny says, "Daddy, look what Marie taught me!" Hawkeye looks at his daughter and everybody else does and she turns and points to the rabbit and makes the little sign for rabbit by doing bunny fingers beside her head and Hawkeye asks, "What's that?" Sunny says, "It's what she calls the bunny!" Mulcahy says to everybody, "It's the sign for rabbit" Margaret then asks, "What else did she teach you sweetheart?" Sunny beams and turns to look at her friend and says, "This" The little girl crosses her fingers back and forth and Mulcahy says, "Friends" Sunny and Marie smile and put their arms around each other and Margaret takes a picture to keep forever.

**A/N-Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Specialist

**A/N-I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter, same old thing, I got so many other stories going on at the same time. Check out my tribute story in the crossover section of M*A*S*H with Black Beauty. I had thought of this chapter today and couldn't wait to write it down! Please read and enjoy!**

Hawkeye, Margaret, Sidney and little Sunny are back on the road again. Hawkeye's driving with Sidney in the passenger seat, Margaret and Sunny in the back and Hawkeye says, "It was great to see Father Mulcahy" "It was" Sunny then says, "I like Marie!" They all break out in laughter then Sidney says, "He said he was going to see about bringing Marie down here for B.J.'s celebration" Marie hollers, "Yeah!" Hawkeye smiles and he says, "Honey, we are in California...what do you think of it?" The little girl looks around and then says, "I likey...so pretty!" They all smiles and Margaret coughs again and again then Hawkeye says, "Margaret, you've been coughing like that since we left the good Father. You better do something about that cough or you are going to get the crown of coughing" He starts to laugh and she says, "Very funny Peirce, just keep on dri...stop the car!" He slams on the brakes and she opens the door and a huge, terrible vomit comes out of her and she coughs and a line of blood comes out and Hawkeye gets out and sees it and he grabs her but the waist and feels her forehead and says, "She's got a low grade fever! Sidney! You drive!" "Where to?" Hawkeye says frustrated as he helps Margaret in the car and Sunny starts crying, "I don't know! The nearest hospital!"

They get in and Margaret says in short breaths, "Pierce, can't...breathe" "Go Sidney!"

Sidney gets in and starts the car and peels out where they are and drives for several miles until he sees a police car with two policemen inside , he drives over to them and rolls down the window and says, "I'm Doctor Sidney Freeman and my friends and I were driving down to Mill Valley when our friend has developed some very serious symptoms" The police officers look at the back seat and see Margaret drooped over in Hawkeye's arms...the color drained out of her face and traces of blood around her mouth and the officer behind the wheel says, "Follow us!" They turn on the sirens and pull out and Sidney waits for them to get ahead and they follow them for a few miles then they signal to turn right and they go as fast as lightening to the hospital.

They park the car and they all get out, Margaret in Hawkeye's arms an they run into the emergency room and Hawkeye yells, "We need help here!" A doctor and a nurse runs out, they see Margaret and the nurse yells, "Gurney!" The doctor asks, "What are her symptoms?" A orderly brings a gurney and Hawkeye gently lays her on it then says, "Severe coughing, low grade fever, nausea and vomiting" "Any blood in the vomit?" "Some" They rush Margaret to the back and Hawkeye tries to go back there out of habit and concern but the doctor says, "We'll let you know what happens!"

Hawkeye, Sunny and Sidney stand around in shock and all they can do is wait to hear news of their friend.

{

A few hours later, Hawkeye sits in a chair with Sunny on his lap and Sidney in a chair directly across from him then the doctor comes out and says, "I'm sorry, I'm doctor Kickel" Hawkeye stands up as does Sidney and Hawk asks, "How is she?" The doctor takes a quick pause before answering then says, "I won't lie, things are not going good this is the worst case of pneumonia I've seen , in fact, I'm calling in a specialist" Hawkeye shakes his head and he falls back down in the chair dejected and Sunny gets back in her daddy's lap and puts her arms around his neck and hugs him and Sidney looks off and thinks.

{

A half hour later, Hawkeye falls asleep in the waiting room chair and he's shaken awake and he opens his eyes to see his friend...B.J. Hunnicut! and Hawkeye says, "B.J! What are you doing here?" "Sidney called, you're just 65 miles north of San Francisco...I couldn't stay away" Hawkeye gives him a hug then says, "Thanks" B.J. wipes a tear away then asks, "How is she?" Hawkeye shakes his head then says, "Not good" "What happened?" Sidney specks up then and says, "She has been coughing ever since we left Oregon but we didn't think it was serious until just as we got to St. Helena" "What are they doing about it?" "The doctor came and told us that it's serious enough that he has already called in a specialist" "Oh God" Hawkeye then asks, "Where's Peg and Erin?" "Peg's parking the car, she knew I wanted to come on up" Hawkeye shake's his head and then paces in a little circle and they hear footsteps come then they hear, "What? No ticker-tape? No horns going off?" Hawkeye and B.J. look at each other and Sidney smiles then none other than Trapper John McIntrye walks up to a shocked Hawkeye and Trapper says, "I break all speed to get here and you stand there with your mouth hanging open? You can do better than that" "Wh-what are you doing here?" "I'm the specialist they called in" Hawkeye laughs then says, "What?" Trapper acts insulted then says, "I have you know that I will turn that laughter into tears of joy when I leave, I'm the best there is" Sidney asks, "Aren't you still a surgeon?" Trapper shakes his head then says, "Yes, I wear two hats but I'm still the best...who's the patient? Your dad?" "No Trap...it's Margaret"

Trapper looks in complete shock then he finally asks, "Hot Lips?" Everybody shakes their heads then Sidney says, "Oh, Trapper, this is B.J. Hunnicut" Trapper shakes his hand then says, "I'm glad to have met you, I wish it could have been under better times...I got to go now" B.J. shakes his head in understanding then Hawkeye clears his throat then says, "Trap...Hot Lips died a long time ago...MARGARET is still alive"

Trapper looks at everybody as they looks at him stone faced and Trapper this time shakes his head in understanding then turns to go to Margaret to see what he can do.

**A/N-Please leave reviews! I love them so! How did you like the surprise of Trapper as the specialist? I'm not through with the surprises yet!**

**Sand n'Sable**


	13. Chapter 13 Friends Come to Help

Hawkeye is laid out over 5 chairs in the waiting room somehow getting a night's sleep,Sidney is in a chair across the room and B.J. lays like Hawkeye in the chairs beside him then Hawkeye is shaken awake, the voice says, "Hey, Hawkeye..." Hawkeye slowly wakes up and he opens one of his eyes to see none other than Maxwell Q. Klinger in his policeman's uniform and his same smile as always and Hawkeye says, "Hey!" He gets up and shakes Klinger's hand vigorously and hugs him and says, "When did you get here? How did you know? what?...wait a minute, B.J.! Sidney! wake up!"

Both men slowly wake up but when they see Klinger, they both jump to their feet and go over and shake Klinger's hand and Hawkeye asks again, "What are you doing here? what about your job?" Klinger says, "I am doing my job, there's a policeman's convention in town and when I called B.J.'s, his wife told me what was going on so I raced over here" "That's great!" He looks around then asks, "Where's your little girl?" "She's staying with Peg, a hospital is no place for a little girl to spend the night" "Of coarse" All of them start talking and catching up when Trapper John comes in, Hawkeye sees him and says, "Hey, Trap! Look who's here!" Klinger turns around and Trapper sees him and breaks out into a mile wide smile and they hug and he says, "What? You? A police officer? now I know the world has gone looney" They laugh and Klinger says, "You're Margart's doctor? Now I know everything's going to be okay" Trapper's smile fades slightly then he says, "Uh, yeah. Uh, Hawk, can you come here?" Hawkeye signals for B.J. to come over even tho' Trapper didn't ask for him.

The three men get in a huddle and talk, Trapper says, "Hawk, Margaret's not responding to treatment...nothing is working...this is the worse case of pneumonia I have ever seen in a woman her age, I'm getting worried" "Oh God, what are we going to do?" Trapper scratches his head and looks at B.J. then quickly says, "Guys, we have all see things over in Korea that we have never seen over here in the U.S." "What are you suggesting?" He signals for them to come in closer and they start a mad whispering back and forth then they look over at Klinger in evil smiles and signal for him to come over and just before he does, Father Mulcahy comes in the waiting room with little Marie, Klinger sees him and says, "Hey, Father! It's so good to see you!" They shake hands and the good father says, "Well, when I heard, I couldn't stay away" Sidney walks over and says, "I'm glad you were able to come Francis" "Well, I have a few more weeks with Marie anyway, ust had to ask permission to leave out of state with her" Klinger asks, "Marie?" He sees the little girl then says, "Oh! well, she's cute as a bug's ear, I'm sorry, I got to go, I got something to do and I'm getting a old feeling" He leaves and goes over to Hawkeye and the other doctors and Hawkeye asks, "Klinger, um, you, uh, feel a lot for Margaret don't you?" "Well, she's like the big sister I never had so yes, I have a lot of feelings for her, what's going on?" B.J. specks up and says, "Well, things are not looking good Klinger and we need some of you...special ...'talents' " "I take it by talents you don't mean song and dance" "Klinger, did you keep some friends in Korea?" "Well, sure, you can always use friends and some of Soon Lee's family is still..." The idea of what the guys is wanting finally comes to him and his eyes pop out and he says, "You guys want me to go back there? "Klinger, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious" Klinger gives a little sigh then says, "What do you want me to do?" They all smile and bring him in closer then tell him.

A few hours later, as they all wait in the room, they hear a loud voice clearing and they look around to see Col. Sherman Potter and Mildred and they all walk/run over to him and say, "Col.! What are you doing here?" "Well, I would have busted a gut to get here! I left as soon as Sidney called" Hawkeye looks at Sidney and he smiles and says, "You'e been busy" Sidney says, "I felt it was necessary for the family to be here" They all smile at each other then Klinger comes in the room with his dark blue dress with white polka dots, pink pillbox hat, classy pearl earrings and pink heels, Sherman says, " You quit wearing dresses a long time ago Klinger! What are you doing? Margaret's not going to get better with you prancing around in that!" Klinger then says, "There's a reason for this o former leader of ours and this was not my idea, it was thiers" Klinger points to Hawkeye and B.J. and Hawkeye says, "We didn't tell him to wear the dress!" "Well, the dress was my idea. The guy I'm going to go uh, see...he, well, has the idea that I'm a woman"

Hawkeye then leans in closer to him and asks, "What? didn't he know that this...well, was a ruse to try and get out of the army?" Klinger says, "Well, no. He was very near sighted and had on glasses and even with them he couldn't see the difference between a cow and a bull so I just never bothered explaining that I wasn't...what I wasn't" Hawkeye and B.J. roll their eyes and Marie pulls on Francis's sleeve and she asks in sign, "What is that?" She points to Klinger and Father Francios signs, "I'll explain later"

He then goes over to Sidney and asks, "Sidney, could I talk to you about getting in touch with a child psychiatrist?" Sidney looks at him and smiles and shakes his head. Col. Potter goes over to the guys in the lead and says, "Shall I assume that with Klinger dressing again like pin ups gone wrong and going to see somebody, am I right in saying that he is going to Korea?" B.J. and Hawkeye look at each other and Hawk says, "I can't stop Klinger from going anywhere and anyway, he might be going undercover" "In California?" "Well..." He signals for Klinger to leave and Klinger says, "Well, I 've just come to say I'm going, good bye" Sherman speaks up louder and says, "Klinger! Stop! About face!" Klinger walks back to him like a wounded child and Sherman says, "Explain!" They all start explaining at once and Sherman shakes his head and Mildred claps her gloved hand and says, "One at a time and I want the truth" Klinger, Hawkeye and B.J. start sweating and their hearts start beating more than they ever did when they got chewed out by Sherman Potter back in Korea.

Meanwhile Margaret lays in her hospital bed sweating and breathing under a oxygen tent and Trapper stands by worried.

**A/N-I'm sorry if I have medical facts wrong. Sand n' Sable.**


	14. Chapter 14A time for Change and help

Charles opens the door to his grand mansion in Boston but somehow his humble clothes doesn't go with the richness of the mahongony walls, the grand paintings by artists, exquisite decorations and a woman dressed in a dark blue one of a kind dress suit comes to Charles with her arms wide open but only gives him a "air" kiss and she says,

"Charles! I am so glad you are home. Did you get that little license?"

Charles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then opens them and says,

"Yes mother, I did, thank you for asking"

Charles picks up his mail off the round table in the hallway and begins to go though it when she flutters around and says,

"I'm just so glad you don't have to put on those tacky clothes and go off and do something menial as that"

He laughs and puts down his mail and says,

"Mother, it is not working, it is relaxing and fun"

She sticks her nose up a little then says,

"Well, it just seems to me if you want to fly, you can hire a pilot to do that"

He rolls his eyes and sighs then says,

"That defeats the purpose mother"

She then says,

"It's just that ever since you came back from that place, Korea, wasn't it?"

He shakes his head and she continues her little snobby rant,

"You just been going from one thing to the other, you didn't even stay married to Lisa for very long and you never did tell me why"

He straightens his back and he kindly says,

"And I never shall mother. It is my business and mine alone"

She gives a small 'Hmpf" and he starts to leave the room when the maid comes in and she says in a humble voice,

"Excuse me"

Charles's mother says,

"Yes, what is it Kristen?"

"There's a phone call from a Max Klinger, he's called several times today"

Before Charles can say anything, his mother says,

"Tell Mister Klinger that Charles cannot talk to him. Tell him to leave a message"

The maid , Kristen, starts to turn around and leave when Charles looks at his mother in shock then says,

"Just a minute! Kristen, you tell him no such thing, I will be there to talk to him shortly. How dare you mother! "

She just shrugs her shoulders and says,

"Well, I only meant...I thought you need to bathe and change before you are bothered by such a person"

He tries to keep steam from coming out of his ears but he still says in a gritty voice,

"That person was a part of my life and will continue to be so. Something must be wrong for him to call not once, but twice. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go see what he wants"

He quickly walks into the drawing room and picks up a fancy telephone and asks,

"Max? What's wrong?"

On the other end of the line, Max says,

"Charles? I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the day with your mother home butt this is a emergency!"

Charles waves his hand then says,

"Do not worry about my mother Max, just tell me what is the emegency"

Max looks around to make sure nobody is listening then he says,

"It's Margaret, she's in a hospital in California, she had developed a bad case of pneumonia"

Charles takes a second to understand the information then asks,

"Pneumonia? who's her doctor?"

Klinger gives a slight smile then says,

"The man who B.J. replaced, Trapper John McIntrye"

Charles shakes his head and says,

"Yes, he's from Boston also so I have kept up with him. Yes, he is one of the best in that area, what is the problem?"

Max takes a deep breath then says,

"It's not going good, Trapper says it's one of the worst cases he has seen in a woman her age so we're going...a little...out of the ways"

Suspicious, Charles asks,

"How far 'out of the way?"

Klinger again looks around and this time he puts his hand over the telephone and tells him and Charles carefully listens then asks,

"Do the others know you are calling me?"

Klinger shakes his head then says,

"No, this is just me. Did you get your license?"

Charles shakes his head in the affirmative then says,

"Yes, I did"

Klinger then asks,

"Are you in?"

Charles stands up and says,

"Like our beloved Col. Potter says, 'the calvary has arrived' "

Klinger smiles then says,

"Good" "It will take me several hours to get things together Max"

Klinger looks around then says,

"Tell you what, since I didn't know when I could get you, I got a flight lined up to Boston, I'll be there before you know it" "Good, call me on my private phone in the car, you have the number?"

Klinger says,

"Yes" "Good, let's go then, time is at hand"

They hang up and Klinger looks at the sad crowd around Margaret's hospital room and he quietly leaves. Back in Boston, Charles hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath then straightens his jacket then goes out, sees his mother then says,

"I have to go mother"

His mother turns and says,

"Oh Charles, do you have to, I have so much planned for us"

He asks her,

"Such as?"

She then tells him,

"I got us all tickets to go the the symphony tonight"

Charles tries to keep his temper in check then says,

"Mother, I told you , I do not care to go to them anymore. I haven't for awhile"

She scrunches her nose then says,

"And that I do not understand but no matter. You haven't even changed out of those filthy , tacky clothes! You look like a army man again!"

He then blows his stack and says,

"Mother! Do leave me alone! I have changed since I came home from Korea! Which was only 4 years ago not 'all those years ago' as you so put it. There are things much more important such as my friends who I am going to go help. I do not care to discuss any more with you, my life has changed. For the better I hope and you are not helping!"

He storms over to the door then he turns around and says in a rather loud voice,

"And as for my marriage to Lisa...it was dead from the start. I am a homosexual mother!"

He slams the door leaving his mother in a daze and in the background, Kristen is around the corner just cheering him on!


	15. Chapter 15  What Friends will do

Max and Charles are riding around Korea in a civilian jeep this time, Max is driving and Charles is looking around and he says,

"Well, it's nice to see not much has changed"

Max shrugs his shoulders and says,

"It's only been 4 years since we left, it's going to take a long time to get to better I suppose...guess they figure jeeps are still needed to drive these roads"

They hit a bump and Max says,

"It could be worse"

Charles closes his eyes then asks,

"How could it be worse ?"

Max shrugs his shoulders then says,

"We could be in a horse and buggy"

Charles looks at the jeep then says,

"Well, as I can feel, there is not much difference"

Max look at him and rolls his eyes then Charles says,

"I'm having a very close sense of deja vu Max, care to share where we are?"

Max tells him,

"We are not far from where the 4077th was"

Charles looks around then says,

"No wonder the trees and bushes are saying hello, I am assuming that where we need to go to get for Margaret is around here"

Max adjusts his hat then asks,

"About 45 minutes"

Charles looks him up and down then asks,

"I am also assuming that with you wearing that, he never saw you in fatigues"

Max smiles and says,

"You assume right oh cohort of mine"

Charles laughs then says,

"Max, how was your reception on the plane wearing that?"

Max shrugs his shoulders and says,

"Just the usual stares and pointing"

Charles tells him in a uplifted voice,

"Of coarse, Klinger there was no one on the plane like you"

Max smiles then says,

"Nah, it's because this outfit is a old dress, this went out of fashion years ago! I need to keep up with the times"

Charles turns thoughtful then says,

"Max, getting into Korea was easy and possibly flying back to the states but you do realize that getting this medicine back to where its needed , to help Margaret is not going to be easy"

Max then says,

"All I know is nothing is working on Margaret and we have seen this medicine working on the Koreans, there is something in it. And nothing we ever did while we were here was easy, I'll think of something"

Charles gives a laugh then says,

"Of that Max, I have no doubt"

They keep driving deeper and deeper into the wilds of Korea as Max thinks of what to do.

{

Charles and Max get out of the jeep and go up to the door. Max looks at Charles then adjust his dress and they knock on the wooden door then a few minutes later, the door opens and a little old man with thick glasses answers and he says,

"Ah, Klin-ger"

The little man motions for them to come inside and they look around at the different types of Korean medicine sitting around and the awful stench brewing then the man asks,

"I am glad to see you Klin-ger but who this?"

Max looks at Charles then says,

"This is Charles, he's a friend of mine"

The man then says,

"Ah, remember now, you came to nephew for tooth"

Charles gives a gritty s mile then says,

"Yes, I did"

He asks,

"Better?"

Charles shakes his head then says,

"Oh yes..."

He whispers to Max,

"I couldn't stand the smell of it"

Max whispers back,

"It does smell like the back end of a horse but just as long as it works for Margaret"

The Korean man asks,

"What can I do for Klin-ger?"

Max then says,

"I need some medicine for..."

Charles points to his chest and Klinger asks,

"What is the word for pneumonia?"

Charles says,

"I don't know, I never knew and I don't know if I could pronounce it"

Max turns back to the man and says,

"We need some medicine for the lungs, you know, bad lung sickness"

The little man shakes his head yes then goes to the back of the hut and Charles asks,

"Do you think he understood?"

Max shrugs his shoulders then says,

"I don't know but I think I will recognize the smell, I think I smelled it one time"

Charles then says,

"Max, if that nose of yours doesn't know, than we are in dire straights "

Max looks at him then says,

"I'm not sure what you said but somehow I am agreeing with you"

Charles smiles then the man comes back with a small box of it and before he is even a foot in, Max says,

"Oh, the nose knows! That's it and I don't even have to see it"

The little man asks,

"Do you still want?"

Max shakes his head then the little man says,

"Forty dollars"

Charles and Max quickly look up at him then Max asks him,

"Forty dollars? It was ten a few years ago"

The little Korean man says,

"What you call ..inflation"

Max looks at him and Charles and he signals for him to pay and Charles starts to but then the medicine man says,

"I will take price off for Klin-ger if you do something"

Max smiles and says,

"You will? What?"

The little man puts up a finger then goes back to the back then a f ew minutes later comes out with a young Korean boy then he says,

"You meet my son...marry, take back to states to become American and you have medicine"

Charles then whispers to Max who is now in a sweat,

"I do believe, Max, that your 'feminine ways' has caused this man here to want to be your father-in-law"

Max then says,

"Hey, this is your territory! Help!"

The elder Korean and his son smile at Max who is praying for a way out.

{

Charles and Max are back in the jeep, SPEEDING through the back roads of Korea and Charles says,

"If you had just went on one date with him, we wouldn't have had to pay $90 dollars!"

Irritated, Max says,

"$ 90 dollars is no skin off your nose so you don't have anything to gripe about. Me? I nearly got raped Korean style! Let's get out of here and get back to the good old U.S.A"

Charles holds on to the dashboard of the jeep and he screams,

"Klinger! Jeeps do not fly! Planes do! Slow down!"

Max shouts,

"Every minute counts Charles! We have to hurry!"

Charles just grasps on to the dash while Klinger goes faster and faster.


	16. Chapter 16 Surprises

Charles and Max are back in the good old U.S.A at Boston airport with the package they got in Korea with the cure for Margaret. Max is changed out of his ladies outfit and into a white orderlies uniform, he holds the package and Charles looks at him then asks,

"Klinger, how ever did you get that outfit?"

Klinger looks at him then says,

"I have my ways"

Charles laughs then says,

"Klinger, you are the Fregoli of our time"

Klinger looks at him with a _'I don't know what you are talking about' _ look then says,

"Thanks...I think"

Just before they get through customs, Charles asks his friend,

"Have you figured out how we are going to get that..."

Charles points to the medicine box then finishes his question,

"...through there?"

Max smiles and says,

"That's one reason why I have this medical marvo outfit on , my wise but unlearned friend, just watch and don't worry; you'll be a part of this piece of Klinger history also"

Charles 's eyes pop out and he asks,

"Me? Why do you need me?"

Klinger then says,

"You'll see"

Charles starts to protest then Klinger puts down the smelly box and the uniformed guard makes a face then says,

"It says 'medical supplies'"

Klinger says,

"Yes sir, that's what it is"

The man asks,

"Why does it smell so bad?"

Just then Klinger's story comes to life and he says,

"Because that is very important medicine that only the doctors in Florida know but they are willing to share with the doctors in California"

The guard looks like he doubts Klinger's story so he asks,

"So why just send you?"

Klinger tells him,

"I was wondering the same thing, why send a lowly orderlie who is just a touch above a candy stripper would be doing this but and I stress but, who else would you trust with such a important medical discovery? Why if a bunch of medical know hows came down and got this why everybody would be on it like that!"

Klinger snaps his fingers then they ask,

"Why is he with you?"

Pointing to Charles and Charles starts to puff up but Klinger says,

"This is Doctor Charles Emerson Winchester the third, the only doctor who was brave enough to go with me and he is also a Major in the U.S. army so he could take down any thugs who dares try to over takes this with a mere flick of his finger he has been so trained"

The guard still looks suspicious then asks,

"Can I look at this stuff?"

Charles and Klinger look at each other and Klinger says,

"I wouldn't recommend that"

The guard asks,

"Why?"

Charles then says,

"Because...from what we have learned...if you do not have the diseasethat this truly remarkable discovery if for...well, if you touch it; your hand or whatever you touch it with, falls off and turns white like, um...leprosy"

The guard quickly pulls back his hand then says,

"Just get it out of here"

Klinger smiles and picks up the box and he smiles and says,

"Yes sir"

Charles and Klinger leave smiling while the guard goes on to other people.

{

A few hours later, Charles and Klinger arrive at the hospital where Margaret is...they run into the waiting area where everybody is outside her window but they slow their walk when they start getting suspicious looks from other people. Father Mulcahy is the first person to see them and his eyes brighten up and he says,

"Klinger!"

Hawkeye and a whole lot of company run over and Hawkeye reaches for the package then says,

"Thank God, Trap says she only has a few hours at best"

Just as he reaches to get the box, Klinger says,

"Wait, from what I learned, the best way to give this to her in her condition, is to smear some of it on and let is stew beside her bed like a breathalizer thing"

Hawkeye shakes his head then quickly leaves taking it to Trapper and Sherman says,

"Klinger, Charles...you boys just risked your butts for Margaret"

Charles and Klinger look at each other then Charles says,

"And we would do it again sir"

Klinger then says,

"Ditto for me"

Everybody sits down then Sherman asks,

"I didn't know the boys tangled you up in this Winchester"

Charles clears his throat then says,

"They did not, they most likely did not think I would do it...what I had to do but our dear Klinger who knows so many ways to do things and so many ways to wear things..."

Everybody laughs and he continues,

"He enlisted my help"

B.J. says,

"Thank you Charles"

Charles nods his head then gives a speech nobody ever thought he would,

"I am glad that you are all here, it is in unfortunate circumstances but I wish to take this time to tell you all at one time. From the day I arrived at Mash 4077th to the last, I acted like a as Col. Potter would say, a ass..."

Everybody looks at each other in shock and Charles continues ,

"I thought I knew it all and since I was in discomfort, I felt everybody else should, things did get better at the end but not much. I was very boorish to you Father Mulcahy and I don't know why, except for the fact that that you were something I was not...a humble human being and I a deeply sorry...I am sorry to all of you"

Everybody looks at each other and the breath slowly enters the room again then Sherman gets up and goes over to shake and hug Charles as does everybody and the good Father says,

"Thank you Charles"

Sherman then says in a broken voice,

"Thank you son, I..."

Mildred and Peg are in the back of the room, crying like ladies should then Charles tells them something else,

"I also want to tell everybody something else..."

He looks down at the small child next to Father Mulcahy then says,

"You may want to send her to the children to play"

Francios then says,

"She's deaf Charles"

Just then Sunny comes over and signs for her friend to come play and they leave and Francios says,

"I think you got the power of suggestion Charles"

Everybody laughs then Charles tells them,

"What I am going to tell you is something I did not plan to tell anybody but I told my mother in a fit of anger just before I left and I told Klinger and it did not matter to him and I hope it does not to you but I am a homosexual"

Nobody in the room says anything but then B.J. says,

"You didn't have to tell us Charles, I already knew...Peg figred it out long ago"

Charles looks at Peg then says,

"Oh? Didcshe?"

Peg looks innocent then says,

"A woman knows"

Sherman then says,

"It was a nice speech Winchester but nobody in this room gives a damn or at least they shouldn't"

Charles looks at Sidney then asks,

"What about you doctor? Or you under the same thought as your profession? That I am a victim of some kind of mental disease?"

Sidney shakes his head then says,

"I never understood that of what they say so I say no"

Sherman says,

"Let's go over to the window"

They go over to the window and watch the nurses put a oxygen tent on Margaret and Hawkeye comes out to them and he says,

"It's the only way Trapper can think of of getting the meds to her without other finding out"

They all shake their heads and watch the going ons then he says,

"All we can do is wait"


	17. Chapter 17 Plans

Margaret still lays under the oxygen then with the medicine that Charles and Max got for her. Trapper sits in a chair across from her and he watches and waits for any sign of movement...a twitch of her finger, a movement of her hand...something. He starts to give up and he gets up and starts to go out to his friends and he almost reaches the door when he hears a moan and he turns and sees her slowly moving her hand to her stomach and he runs over to her bedside and he asks,

"Margaret?"

She gives another soft moan then slowly opens her eyes and she sees that she is in a oxygen tent in a hospital room and she instantly smells the foul smelling medicine that is helping her. Trapper helps her out of her tent and he asks,

"How do you feel?"

She thinks for a mere second and says,

"I feel fine, what happened?"

Trapper then asks,

"You don't remember coughing up blood? Getting sick?"

She thinks on it then says,

"No, what was it? Pneumonia?"

He shakes his head then says,

"One of the worst cases anybody has ever seen, that's why they called me in. Miracle man"

She gives a weak smile then asks,

"What is that smell?"

He smiles then says,

"Kinda like a cross between a dead cat and dried blood isn't it?"

She shakes her head then says,

"Yeah"

He takes a breath then says,

"Well, even miracle workers need help, Charles and Max went on a mission of mercy to Korea and bought back something"

Her eyes widen and she asks,

"Charles is here? Max?"

He shakes his head then says,

"The whole gang is here, let me give you a quick check up then I'll go get them"

She shakes her head and he checks her pulse and her heart and she says,

"Get this thing off of me!"

He smiles and helps her get out from the tent then he goes and gets his friends and they come pouring in, Hawkeye being first and everybody exclaims,

"Margaret!"

She smiles and she says,

"I hear you and Charles Max went to go get something for me"

Max blushes as does Charles and she says,

"I'm sure it was exciting and adventures but I don't need to know the details!"

Everybody laughs and Max looks at Charles then says,

"Uh, no. You don't need to know, that is something that will remain with Charles and myself"

Margaret laughs and reaches for Sherman and says in a soft voice,

"Colonel"

He clears his throat then says,

"About time you woke up Margaret. I was about to go get my old branding iron and get you up myself!"

She laughs and he wipes a tear away and goes back to Mildred and Margaret warmly welcomes everybody else in then Hawkeye sits down and with a matter of fact in his voices says,

"Oh, Charles is gay"

Everybody gasps at Hawkeye openness then Margaret says,

"So? I knew that, Peg and I figured it out long ago"

B.J. says,

"You put those two together and they could figure out every secret man ever had"

Everybody laughs then Hawkeye takes a deep breath then out of the air asks,

"So, I was wondering...um, what do you say we get married when you get out of here?"

Everybody falls silent then Sunny runs in the room and she says,

"Yes! Oh please, aunt Margaret!"

The little girl looks at her in childlike joy and everybody waits with baited breath for her answer and she says,

"Yes..."

She then reaches for Sunny's little face and squeezes it then says,

"Of coarse I will"

Sunny squeals and jumps up and down then runs out of the room then Trapper says,

"Okay, everybody, out! You know a patient needs rest after something like this and Margaret is no different!"

Everybody starts to slowly file out and Hawkeye kisses Margaret's hand then she says,

"Oh, Col., can you please stay?"

He looks at Mildred then Hawkeye and they all smile and leave and Col. goes over to Margeret's bed and sits down and she asks him,

"Col., you know that my father died last year and well, would you give me away?"

He chokes back a tear then he slowly says,

"I would be honored Margaret"

Tears comes to her eyes and she kisses his head then he gets up and leaves and outside Hawkeye talks to B.J. and Trapper. He stands in front of them and he looks down then he coughs then looks at them and says,

"Um, I don't know if you know it or not but both of you are my best friends, I've never had such better friends and so I would like to ask for both of you to be my best man...men"

B.J. and Trapper look at each other then B.J. asks,

"You mean you want both of us to stand up and be at your wedding?"

Hawkeye smiles and then he says,

"Why not? It will just mean twice as much craziness"

They all slap each other on the back and B.J. says,

"I know what, why don't we build one gigantic still for the guests!"

Hawkeye laughs then says,

"Now you are getting it!"

Everybody laughs and talks among themselves.


	18. Chapter 18 An Explanation

Hawkeye opens the door to an office and he sees Trapper sitting behind a desk and working on some papers. Trapper looks up at him and cocks his eyebrow in wonder but before he can say anything, Hawkeye comes and sits down in the black, overstuffed chairs sitting in front of the desk and he sits with his right leg crossed on top of his left leg and he bounces it, mostly out of nerves. Trapper then clears his throat then say. "Come in and sit down". Hawkeye gives him a smirk then says. "I thought this was better than staying out in the hall and lurching around". Trapper puts down his pencil then asks his friend. "You were lurching? Any particular reason?"

Hawkeye gets up and he walks around the office then says. "Nice office". Trapper looks around then says. "It'll do, this belongs to some surgeon in the hospital, he's just letting me use it to put my suitcase down" Hawkeye looks at him then says. "Like how the airline puts your luggage in holding areas?" Trapper gets up and walks around to front of the desk then leans back on the desk and sits down then says. "Yeah, but I'll get it back" . He watches Hawkeye pace around the office then he says. "Hawk, I have known you long enough to know that when you act like this..." He points to his friend and motions with his finger how Hawkeye is pacing around and around then he says. "You have something to say so, say it" Hawkeye looks at him then says. "I don't know where to start because if I start, I don't know where to end so I won' t start, I'll just stay here pacing until I do start and maybe I'll know when to stop". Trapper smiles then he says. "Hawk, I know you have something to say; you're babbling so say it!" Hawkeye looks at him with his blue eyes piercing holes in him then after a long minute, he finally says. "Okay...why? Why just the kiss from Radar and not a letter or even a phone call...or, or, or even smoke signals but instead I got zip, nada..., not even a trail of bread crumbs"

Trapper sighs then says. "I knew that was coming" . Hawkeye just says. "Yeah, it was coming been what? About four years in coming...so what was it? After all that time in Korea, you just wanted to forget...everything? I mean, I can understand trying to forget the war but...me? Our friendship? Our drinking? Granted, there was plenty of things we forgot while we were drinking but did you want to forget the drinking ? Or was it the poker because I think you only won 5 hands...". Trapper stands up and he says. "Actually, it was 7. You're forgetting about those two games I did with Radar and Klinger when you were in the O.R."

Hawkeye sighs and shifts his weight on his feet and turns around and says. "All right, maybe it was 7 but that still doesn't answer the question, why the hell didn't you write or do something?" Trapper walks back around the desk and looks at a brown briefcase on the desk then says. "I did..." He opens the briefcase and gets out a yellowed envelope that already has Hawkeye's name and address on it then says. "I always start with the envelope, I wrote it out and intended to send a full letter with it but...". He sighs then goes back up to the front of the desk, sits down and says. "Three days after I got home I wrote that, because for three days, Kathy and I, well, were "celebrating" my return...". He looks up at Hawkeye then asks. "Do you see Kathy here? Do you know where she is?" Hawkeye shakes his head then says. "No, I just assumed she was back in Boston with the girls"

Trapper scratches the side of his neck then says. "Yeah, well, she's in Boston but not at my house. After those 3 days of staying in bed and only getting out to feed the girls, she split"

Hawkeye's eyes grow huge and he asks. "What?" Trapper tells him. "Yeah, I guess she was just throwing me a pity bone because when Monday morning came around, I went into my home office to write that letter...called Kathy to ask for a stamp, didn't get an answer so I got up, went out in the house and found a 'Dear Trapper' letter. She said she found happiness else where and the kids were calling a another man 'pop'". Hawkeye falls into the chair behind him and his mouth falls open then he says. "Oh man, I'm sorry". Trapper shrugs his shoulders then says. "Well, that's the way it goes I guess so...after that happened,I didn't feel like sitting down writing a letter, didn't feel like much of anything...I felt like a 100 lb. rock fell on me, between the divorce and work...I didn't have much of a life for months but then something happened, I turned myself around; got into a new speciality and binga bang, I'm here". Hawkeye shakes his head in wonder then says. "I still wish you called me, did something but I can understand I guess...the wind was knocked out of you...worse than anything Korea did". Trapper replies. "Yeah, well, I carried that letter with me everywhere after that or what was supposed to be a letter; saying that 'Dammit, I'm going to answer this letter today. Well, I never did answer it so...here" . He throws the envelope to Hawkeye and Hawkeye looks at it then says. "I'm supposed to answer a four-year old letter?"

Trapper laughs than says. "Well, I don't know how you can answer when I never did get past the date". The two old friends laugh like old times then Hawkeye asks. "So, what has happened to Kathy?" Trapper snickers then says. "Well, last I heard is that she's pregnant for her 2nd go around and when she's not pregnant, she has put on 30 lbs."


	19. Chapter 19 Live goes onhappily

**A/N_Here's the long-awaited chapter! Please read and review!**

It is now a year later, spring of 1958 and a wedding is getting ready to happen in Crabapple Cove, Maine. The wedding is being held outside so the beautiful wildflowers growing around the home of Hawkeye and Daniel Pierce only adds to the beauty of the celebration that is going on. While the wedding coordinator is ordering her workers to put chairs in order, in the house , in two separate rooms; disorder is happening.

Hawkeye, Trapper and B.J. are in one room getting ready for the day. Hawkeye is going around the room with a glazed look in his eyes, he had in his hand his tie and he stood in front of a mirror and attempts to put it on but he only succeeded in making it look like something a child would draw on paper in math class. He kept trying to make a tie again and again but it always ended up looking like something unrecognizable. Trapper looked at B.J. and points to Hawkeye and he said, "B.J. ,I think we better take pity on him and one of us go tie the knot."

Hawkeye turned around and faced his two best friends and he said, "It's a tie you knothead." B.J. walked over to Hawkeye and got the tie, put it around his friend's neck and started tying it right then Trapper told him.

"As far as I'm concerned, its a knot he's tying around you. That's what you are getting in buddy, I'm just glad I'm divorced, I'm living!"

B.J. finished tying the tie correctly and he turned Hawkeye around to look in the mirror then B.J. looks at Trapper and said, "It's nice that you are showing support to your best friend Trap."

Trapper sat down and picked up a cigar and lights it up then sat back and said, "Hey, I support him, if he wants to get married so be it but for me ; I'm through with it so today...we are not just putting together these two but I'm celebrating getting out of the knot!"

Hawkeye goes and sat down on the edge of the bed and he looked up at B.J. then said, "Mmmmmabye he's right, maybe I shouldn't get married. Hell, look, I couldn't even put on a tie! What am I doing getting married? I can't breathe so I should just call it off so I can breathe."

B.J. started laughing and Hawkeye looks at him like he just stepped in doggie do then he asked, "What is it? What's so funny?"

B.J. sat down next to him and he slaps him on the knee then said, "I did the same thing on my wedding day Hawk, I was in medical school so I tried to convince my teacher to bring along some oxygen because I was convinced that I did not know how to breathe anymore! And Trapper isn't right, he's just crazy!"

Trapper stood up and he said with the cigar in his hand, "Yeah, you should know better than to listen to me! I'm the one that married Louise, you're marrying Margaret; that's a whole different spectrum there!"

They all gave out a big hearty laugh than Hawkeye said, "Yeah, I bet she's over there with Peg and having not a care in the world! She's a rock that woman."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

At that moment across the hall, Margaret is in a white silk bathrobe and she is walking and crying barrels of tears and Peg followed her step by step and Margaret finally sat down in a small chair in front of the vanity and she sobbed out, "Oh, I know I need to tell him! I have to tell him!"

Peg bends down in front of her and she hands her friend a handkerchief then says, "I tried to tell you weeks ago to tell him, why didn't you?"

Margaret wipes her tears away and blows her nose then she said, "I don't know, I just couldn't find the words and then the plans with the wedding..."

She gets up and walked a few feet away then turned around and said, "But I have to tell him now, I just can't put it off but he won't want to marry me when I tell him."

Peg stands up, she walked over to Margaret,looked her straight in the eye and said, "You are not giving Hawkeye credit."

Margaret then said, "How can I tell him this? How can I take away his dream?"

Peg said back to her, "You are his dream. Always have been since Korea."

Margaret turns around and sits down in a chair then begins to moan and cry about. She doesn't see Peg rolling her eyes then quietly going out of the room, Peg walked across the hall and knocked on the door and B.J. answered and when he saw his wife, a huge grin came across his face and he casually asked. "Lost your way ma'am?" She smiles and raises up to kiss her man while one leg comes up then she said.

"Well, I'm not here to see you, it's Hawkeye; I need to speck to him."

A puzzled look comes on B.J.'s face and Hawkeye looks at Trapper who shrugged his shoulders than Hawkeye quickly makes a beeline over to Peg then asked, "Is something wrong? It's Margaret, what is it? Did she change her mind?"

Peg looked at a puzzled B.J. then she gets Hawkeye by the arm, pulls him out then she said, "Just go see her."

He turns his head and looks at B.J. who just shrugged his shoulder then Hawkeye said to Peg, "I'm not supposed to see her! It brings bad luck! We don't need that!"

Peg sighed then she pushes on Hawkeye's back then said, "Just go see her."

He then turns around and nods his head then starts to knock but thinks better of it, and just goes in the guest room. He saw Margaret sitting in a chair beside the window, still in her robe and he asked her.

"What's going on? Did you change your mind?"

She gasps and stands up, she tightens her robe then said, "No, but you might after I tell you some news."

He goes over to her, stands just a few feet away from her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She turns to the left of him and starts pacing around the room and she thinks about her next words carefully. She finally told him, "I should have told you this weeks ago but I didn't know how." He sits down on the edge of the bed and looks up at her then she takes a deep breath then said. "About a month ago, I went in for a physical...you remember, for insurance purposes. Well, I got the results back about a week later..."

He stands up and softly asked her, "What's wrong?"

Margaret softly cried then she told him, "When I was younger a little girl, I had scarlet fever. It weaken my body but I overcame it as best I could, there wasn't anything I couldn't do; I made damn sure of that." He looks at her with all his love for her in his blue eyes and he said, "You can do anything but now you are scaring me, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath then she tells him,"Between the fever and having all those miscarriages, the doctor said I can't have children, I have to many scar tissues."

Hawkeye just looks at her then a slow smile comes on his face. Margaret looked at him and saw the corners of his mouth going up and her anger slowly burns up from the middle of her stomach then finally to her mouth and she said, "Why are you smiling? This is no joke !"

He quickly tells her, "I'm smiling because you think THIS is why I would leave you?"

She looked up at him and her anger quickly simmers down and tears came to her eyes again and she asked him, "You won't?" He shakes his head no then said,

"Margaret, you know me better than this. Why would I leave you for something that is not your fault? And my history with children is not all that great...at least until Sunny. And she's a handful at that, did you ever stop to think that maybe..." He shrugs his shoulders and he looks around and his eyes settle on a picture of a woman, a tall woman with coal-black hair and who looks just like Hawkeye and the name 'Elisabeth' is etched on the glass at the bottom left hand corner and he takes a deep breath then he finishes his sentence, "That maybe you not be able to have children and me cowering like ...the cowardly lion at the mere thought of kids is somehow... not meant for us?" He steps back knowing Margaret's crimson anger and waits for her to speak.

She just looks at him for the longest time then she throws her arms around him and hugs him then looks at him and says, "Let's go get married."

He smiles and bends his head down to kiss her then they twirl around the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII

Father Francois Mulcahy stands proudly in place in his lavish white priest robe and Hawkeye in his tuxedo stands slightly to the left then B.J. then Trapper and directly across from them is Peg in a beautiful yellow matron of honor dress then two other women behind her in slightly different but just as beautiful sunshine yellow dresses. Then little Sunny comes down the aisle wearing a precious little yellow dress and she has in her hands a basket and she gets out a handful of red roses to scatter on the aisle every second or two and beside her is a little boy in a extremely cute white suit pant with a yellow shirt and he holds a small little pillow with little facsimiles of wedding rings.

The wedding march starts playing and there is Margaret on the arms of Col. Potter in his dressed uniform and they slowly come down the aisle then when they get up front, the good father asked them, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Col. Potter looks at a beaming Margaret and he said, "I do."

He gently lifts her arm and hands it over to Hawkeye, who takes her hand in his. Col. Potter gives Margaret a peck on the cheek then goes to sit beside Mildred who sat on a chair in the front row.

Hawkeye and Margret both turn to face the good father then he asked them both a question to start the ceremony. "Do you both give of yourselves freely in this union?"

Margaret answers first, "I do." Then Hawkeye says the same thing.

Then the Father then said, "Well, since Margaret and Hawkeye, or Benjamin as you all know him; have freely given of themselves to come here, just let me say a few things.

A wedding between two people is precious and it binds them together for eternity. Not just in this life but beyond. A wedding is done to show God and man that they love each other and wish to spend their lives together. So...do you Benjamin Franklin Peirce take Margaret Suzanne to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold her, honor her and cherish her all the days of your life until death do you part?"

Hawkeye looked at her with mists of tears in his eye and he said, "I do."

Francois looks at Margaret then he asked her the same question as tears roll down her cheeks, "Do you Margaret Suzanne take Benjamin Franklin Peirce to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold him, honor him and cherish all the days of your life until death do you part?"

She turns to Hawkeye and she softly said, "Yes."

Everybody in the room seemed to give a sigh of relief then Father Francois said to the entire room, "Then by the authority granted in me by God, the Father and the Holy Spirit and the state of Maine; I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Hawkeye looked at the Father and smiled then said,

"You can bet all the fish and lobster in Maine I will."

Everybody laughed then after a looong kiss, ( well, not too long ), Margaret and Hawkeye turned to the audience and the Father said, "I now proudly introduce to you Mister and Mrs. Pierce!..."

As Hawk and Margaret walk down the aisle, Francois said something only loud enough for B.J. and Trapper to hear, "May God forever help us all."

B.J. and Trapper laugh and slap each other's back then follow the couple down the aisle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A little while later, Hawkeye and Margaret stood at another section of the wedding party and Trapper gives a loud whistle then turned to B.J. and said, "I got their attention, you give the speech."

B.J. nods his head then said, "Thank you Trapper. The best man speech is from both of us since both of us are the best man!" Everybody laughs then when the room quiets down, B.J. said with tears in his eye, "Really Hawk...you are the best man here...at least Margaret thinks so!" More laughter then B.J. wipes a tear from his left eye then said, "Trapper told me that he's known you since college when the both of you played football and I've only known you since that damned war but it feels like I've known you a lifetime. I've never been sorry that I met you from the very first day when you and Radar picked me up at that Army airport. You helped me on my first Korean drunk!"

Everybody laughed again and B.J. looked at Trapper who is in a unsual quiet Trapper mode then B.J. continues and said, "I've learned from you, shared laughs with you, shared the still with you and I only hope to be there as you and Margaret do more in this life!..." He raises his champagne glass and everybody else does the same. "To Margaret and Hawk!"

They all share in the toast then the music starts._ 'All I have to do is Dream'_ by the Everly Brothers is the first to play and Hawkeye and Margaret have their first dance as man and wife. Then they share some more laughter as Hawkeye throws the pinkish red garter off of Margret's shapely leg and our own teddy bear, Radar O' Reilly catches it! His face turned a shade that matches the garter. Margaret gathers all the single women in the room and she throws her bouquet of pink roses with baby breath around and Nurse Kellye catches it.

There is more laughing and dancing...Trapper and B.J. quiet the crowd down again and Radar and Klinger roll in the still! Everybody roars with laughter and drinks pour from it. Then finally Margaret and Hawkeye get Sunny who has fallen asleep in the corner of the room and they go home to start their lives together in Crabapple Cove.

**A/N-Well, there you have it! Some things I had to use to my imagination, I don't know if they ever mentioned that Margaret had a middle name on the show so I used Suzanne after a friend of mine.**

**To me, Trapper hid his emotions so that's why I had B.J. do the toast.**

**Please leave me some reviews! I love hearing from you all but there is an old saying that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
